


Lullaby For Another Day

by AvatarMi_Chan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Sad Ending, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMi_Chan/pseuds/AvatarMi_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to save gravity falls is for Dipper to forget everything.</p><p>Now, four years later, Dipper is heading back to the small Oregon town alone, intent on uncovering the truths he has long since forgotten, and which everyone around him seems intent on keeping him from remembering.</p><p>Bill Cipher has been trapped in human form for four years. After the events of Weirdmaggedon, he has lived as a normal citizen - and there is no one left who could possibly connect that the playful, sarcastic waiter at Greasy's dinner is actually the all-powerful dream-demon who almost destroyed their town all those years ago.</p><p>That is, until a certain brown- eyed boy returns.</p><p>A Deal with a demon whose no longer demonic, and a quest to uncover secrets long buried leads Dipper and Bill on a long road to uncovering the truth that will once again release chaos upon the world. But what happens when Bill begins to fall for his companion, and realizes that maybe ruling the universe might not be so great after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: At the End of the World

Weirdmageddon.

The end of the world.

Dipper had lost his sister. He'd lost his Uncle.

And he was the only one left who could set things right.

_"Grunkle Ford, if the Inter-Dimensional rift is released, is there anything we can do?"_

_"There is one other thing – but it must be our last option, if all others have failed."_

Gazing up at the rainbow hued sky, Dipper felt the strength of his resolution burn brightly within his chest.

"I'll save you, Mabel." He murmured at the glowing orb bearing the emblem of a shooting star and bound by chains. Somewhere inside there his sister was confused and frightened. Somewhere inside there she was waiting for him.

_"A spell, a powerful spell. One that will fix almost everything."_

Dipper gave a final glance back at the mystery shack, at his home, swallowing the fear that threatened to choke him. Then, pulling his hat down, he turned and walked into the forest, where no one would be able to prevent him from doing what he had to.

_"A sort of dimensional reset button, if you will."_

Once he felt he was a safe distance from civilization, Dipper got to work on setting a number of candles in a circle, lighting them all and drawing a large triangle between them before taking a seat in the middle. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Dipper recited the chant Grunkle Ford had taught him at that time. Within moments there was a flash of bright light, and a familiar laugh wrung out through the silence.

"Didn't expect to see you again so soon, Pine Tree," The triangle stated, appearing in front of Dipper.

"Really? Or is it that you didn't expect to see me alive?" Dipper scoffed, glaring. Bill shrugged.

"Point taken. So what's up, pine Tree? Here to make a deal for sweet little Shooting Star up there?" Bill gestured towards the bubble. Dipper smiled bitterly at the demon.

"I bet that's exactly what you want, isn't it?" The boy scoffed. Bill didn't responded, simply eyeing his brown haired companion.

"Maybe, Pine tree. Maybe that's what I wanted all along." The triangle said, before titling back in laughter. "Now then, how about we get down to business?" Bill stuck out his hand, which immediately alit with a brilliant sapphire blaze. Dipper remained completely still, simply gazing into the triangle's eye.

_"Using Bill's own power against him..."_

"Business, huh?" Dipper asked, looking down at his hands, which were currently clenched into fists. Could he really do this? Did he really have the courage?

He thought of the time he had spent here, this short and all-too-fleeting summer. He thought of all his knew friends: of Wendy and Soos. He thought of his family: Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Mabel...

Clenching his teeth, Dipper reached up to take the demon's hand.

_"...by making a deal that will seal away that rift for good."_

"emit teser."Dipper spoke just as the blue flames engulfed his hand. The triangle's single eye widened in realization.

"How did you...?" The demon started, but Dipper cut him off.

"emit teser.yromem tseilrae, yromem ot."

Bill suddenly began to grow, his eye flashing blood red. The still air immediately began to lash out with hurricane level winds, piercing at Dipper's skin like hundreds of little needles.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea what you are doing? You'll pay for this Pine tree!"

Bill boomed, but Dipper merely continued chanting, focusing desperately on the words as wind whipped at him, sending his hat soaring. He would pay, he'd known that from the beginning. A spell like this didn't come without its consequences.

But for this tiny little Oregon town, Dipper was willing to give up everything.

_"Hmm." Dipper hummed, lowering the glass container and the swirling vortex it contained. "But Bill doesn't really seem like he'd fall for something like that." The brown eyed boy responded. His Grunkle smiled, pushing his glasses back up his nose._

_"He will if our realities ever do combine." Ford stated with confidence. Dipper eyed his Grunkle._

_"What makes you say that, Grunkle Ford?" Ford set down the notebook he'd been writing in, meeting his nephew's gaze._

_"Dipper, you know I spent a lot of time with Bill. And in that time, I learned something about him. Something about him I don't think even he knows." His Uncle murmured, his eyes stern._

_"Okay..." Dipper trailed, deciding that he really didn't care either way. "Then how will this spell even work? And why can't we use it right away? If we could use it now then..." Dipper trailed._

_"No!" Ford cut in. "Dipper, you have to understand. The spell I'm going to teach you is incredibly dangerous. What's more, it has the potential to utterly destroy the caster. Its residual effects are beyond unpredictable. I wouldn't even be teaching it to you if it weren't of the utmost importance." Ford leaned back, lifting his glasses from his nose and running his fingers over his eyes._

_"You see, in order for this spell to work, we must replace the reality contaminated by the rift into the user's mind, exchanging it with a reality untouched by any of gravity falls' anomaly's. In other words, we will switch that reality with a memory, and lock away anything and everything that has even the slightest connection with the mindscape."_

_"Then what about Mabel and Grunkle Stan? Can't they do the spell too?" Dipper asked. Ford shook his head._

_"Mabel, perhaps. But Stan has lived among the oddities in this town for too long. The same can be said for me. You and your sister are the only ones here who could possibly pull it off."_

_"But why is it so dangerous, Grunkle Ford? I still don't see how..." Dipper started. Ford sighed, lifting the rift's container and staring into the starry blob._

_"An unstable reality – the mixing of the third and fourth dimensions. The best and most certain way of keeping the fourth dimension locked away is by keeping it within someone's mind Trapped, deep within memory. But if such a thing were to ever to surface, it would rip its container apart. Dipper, it would drive you insane." Ford met the boy's eyes, and was surprised at what he found there._

_There was no fear within those brown pools. Only resolution._

_"Teach me, Grunkle Ford." Dipper said. Ford smiled sadly, cursing his Nephew's bravery._

_'It must run in the family'. He thought bitterly._

__"Okay."_ _

Bill continued to grow and grow, a black vortex opening up behind him. Dipper stared in awe as the world around them began to warp and waver, like he was looking at it through rippling water. Dipper's vision began to narrow, everything fading away but for the massive yellow triangle looming before him, a thousand images flashing across it's surface. His summer. Filled with adventures and a new mystery everyday. 

And finally an image of him, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy. 

All of them were smiling. Dipper wished their time together could have just continued on like that. 

Maybe, after all this, it would. 

"Bye guys. See you again soon." Dipper said, tears stinging his eyes. 

The image disappeared, and suddenly Bill's single eye began to glow – softly at first, but growing brighter, and brighter until Dipper felt he had to look away. 

But he couldn't. 

There was a flash, and Dipper let out a scream, bending over and clutching his head. It hurt so bad he felt like he was going to vomit. 

But just as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone, and the light faded to nothingness. Dipper lifted his head, and found himself gazing into a pair of eyes – one gold, and one blue. 

"Well Pine Tree, I guess you beat me again this time." The boy said, tilting his head to the left and smiling. 

"Who, who are you?" Dipper asked, just before another wave of pain hit. He yelped, digging his fingers into his scalp. The boy's smile faded. 

"Yeah. Guess I should have expected that." There was a sigh, and the boy leaned forward to touch his forehead to Dipper's. 

"It's a shame. I'd hoped we'd be able to have a little more fun together, you and I. But I guess that'll have to wait." The boy then turned away, walking into the void. 

"Wait!" Dipper called desperately, reaching out towards the blonde haired figure. "Please, just tell me who you are!" The thirteen year old shouted, a surge of pain making him double over. Laughter began to fill the space around him as he doubled over again, curling into a ball and clinging onto the last threads of consciousness. 

"Until next time, Pine Tree!" 

And then everything went black. 


	2. Mabel is Not Going to Be Happy About This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes a decision to return to Gravity Falls

"Dipper." A voice called softly. Dipper stirred slightly, rolling over and burying his face into his arm.

"Dipper, come on! Wake up!" Mabel shouted, flicking her twin on the back of his head. Dipper groaned, reaching up to rub his wound.

"Did you have to go that far?" He asked, glaring at his sister. Mabel beamed, straightening.

"Yep." She responded in her usual chipper tone. Dipper rolled, his eyes, turning back to his notebook. There, in black and white, was a face – featureless but for a pair of heterochromatic eyes and wispy light hair.

"Ohh, what'd you draw this time?" Mabel asked, leaning over her brother's shoulder. Dipper quickly snapped the sketchbook shut, shoving it into one of the drawers in his desk.

"Nothing. Same as always. "He stated. Mabel pouted.

"Ahh, don't be like that bro bro! I really did try to wake you up nicely, I've been trying for the last half hour! You seemed like you were having a pretty awful dream." She whined, wrapping her arms around Dipper's shoulders and placing her chin atop his head.

"Wan'na talk about it?" She asked. Dipper sighed, giving in and releasing a small smile.

"Nah. I don't even remember what it was about anyway." He said, reaching out to tug on his sister's long brown locks. She squealed, darting to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" She cried, jutting out her lower lip. Dipper laughed, pushing away from his desk and getting to his feet.

"What time is it?" He asked, stretching his hands over his head.

"Ahhh..." Mabel began inching towards the door.

"Mabel?"

"You have five minutes!" She cried, darting out of the room.

"Mabel!" Dipper chased her to the door, but gave up when he heard the telltale thumping of her feet down the stairs. Shutting his door, he sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. It appeared that is was going to be another long day.

******************

Dipper met his sister downstairs, having somehow managed to throw on a burgundy tee, blue jeans, and his usual hiking boots in record time. His mother handing him his lunch as well as a travel mug full of coffee and a peanut butter sandwich before wishing the pair goodbye. As they headed down the driveway towards the little red Honda civic they shared, Mabel pulled out the keys.

"I drive, you eat?" She offered, smiling. Dipper snorted. He was beginning to wonder if his sister woke him so late just so she could drive them to work every day.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get going already." Dipper said, opening the passenger side door and sliding into the seat. His sister cackled from the other side, tossing her bag into the back.

Dipper gazed out the window and ate his breakfast in silence as they made their way towards the center of town. Beside him, his sister had cranked up the tunes and was belting some 80's song Dipper would probably recognize if he actually bothered to listen.

But his mind was elsewhere.

Insomnia. Anxiety. Mild night terrors.

All after effects of a bout of Amnesia that had occurred during a trip to Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit his Great Uncle for the summer.

He'd woken up having fallen down a cliff – covered in scrapes and bruises and with no memories at all of the three months he'd spent there with his twin, Mabel. The doctor's said that there were no injuries to his head that would cause him to lose his memories, but assumed that in time, they would probably return.

But they hadn't.

And in their place, Dipper had horrible nightmares that tormented his sleep, leaving him afraid to close his eyes at night and barely resting at all when he did.

Gravity Falls...

Glancing over at his sister, Dipper took a long swig of coffee. He wanted desperately to know what had happened that summer. But his Grunkle Stan and sister refused to talk much about that time. They said it was better for him to remember on his own, that they were worried they would worsen his mental health.

But Dipper didn't believe any of it. He was certain they were hiding something.

Whenever he tried to go back, his sister would attempt to talk him out of it. And whenever he asked his great uncle if he could stay, the old man always told him no, and attempted to come up with some ridiculous excuse.

One year. Two Years. Three, Four. Before he knew it Dipper had graduated high school and was about to head to college in the fall.

But he still couldn't remember that summer in Gravity Falls. And it seemed like everyone he cared about was trying to keep I'm as far away from the little town as possible.

Which... hurt. What could possibly be so important that even his own twin wouldn't talk about it?

And that's why Dipper had come up with a plan. A plan to return to Gravity Falls alone and get the answers he so desperately desired.

"Alrighty tighty!" Mabel pulled to the curb in front of a little store, putting the car in park. Dipper chugged the last of his coffee, then gave his sister a quick hug.

"See you in six hours?" She asked.

"See you in six." Dipper responded, opening the door and exiting the car. His sister waved, then drove away, leaving Dipper alone. He turned, nervously fiddling with his bangs as he entered the bookstore, where he was greeted by his best friend Manuel.

"Yo, Dip!" The black haired boy waved from behind the counter. Dipper forced a smile, trying to swallow the nagging guilt which was rising in his throat.

"Hey." He responded. Manuel tilted his head, immediately catching on.

"Come on, Dip. Don't be like that. You gotta do what you gotta do. You're an adult now, anyway." His friend said, offering him a one handed hug.

"Yeah. But it'll break Mabel's heart to know I lied to her." The brown haired boy muttered. Manuel sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but this isn't about Mabel, Dipper. It's about you. You won't be able to move on if you don't do this. And I think your sister will understand that." Manuel guided him to the back of the shop, where a large duffel bag was sitting atop the break-room table – Dipper had packed it and left it at Manuel's house months ago.

He'd been planning this for a while.

"Here. It's from my dad." The dark hair boy stated, handing Dipper an envelope. Inside was his final paycheck – which was significantly larger than Dipper had expected – and a note.

Thanks for all the hard work, Kiddo. You got this.

Dipper smiled, shaking his head.

"I can't accept this, Manuel." He stated, attempting to hand his friend the check. The other boy smiled, lifting his hands and stepping away.

"Nuh, uh. Pop's orders Dip." His friend chuckled, beaming. "Now come on, we better hurry to the station or you'll miss your bus." Dipper took the check and carefully put it in his wallet, pushing away the last of his worries.

"Yeah. Let's go." He responded, voice firm. Now wasn't the time to be having second thoughts.

It was time Dipper uncovered the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Fanfic on AO3. Whoot Whoot!  
> Thanks for reading! I am uploading this fic on both wattpad and here, and I'm already on Chapter 15 so...  
> Bare with me, I promise the ending will be worth it! Just...be prepared for some drama  
> *laughs maniacally while petting a cat*
> 
> So, Manuel. I don't really like adding OC's to fanfic's, but I figured it would be okay because we don't really get much about Dipper and Mabel's home town. Plus, Dipper would totally be best friends with a kid whose dad owns and runs a bookstore.
> 
> I imagine the two of them met while Dip came back from Gravity Falls and had an obsession with mystery novels and fantasy. He'd come by every other day to pick up a new book, and he'd always run into Emanuel who would be sitting and reading in the shop.
> 
> The two quickly became best friends, and when Dipper turned sixteen, he started working in the bookstore!
> 
> Well, thank you for reading! Next Chapter, Dipper Pines returns to Gravity Falls!
> 
> And even better, we get to meet Bill! Whoot Whoot! See ya' next chapter~~~


	3. Being Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper get's a very angry call from his sister.  
> Bill is average...almost.

s soon as he was sitting in his seat, Dipper called his mother and explained the situation. She scolded him for keeping his trip a secret, but she understood the need to do so. If he said anything, both Mabel and his Great uncle would shoot him down.

The only way was to surprise them both.

And come four o'clock, Dipper would call Mabel as well. And then, at eight o'clock, he would be arriving at Gravity Falls.

"Ack." Dipper groaned, feeling his chest constrict guiltily at the thought of explaining his elaborate plan to Mabel. She would be furious he'd hidden it from her for so long, and the fact that he left her behind during their last summer alone would only throw salt on the wound.

But Dipper had to do this. There was no other way.

So, as the greyhound began to pull away and Dipper sent Manuel a final wave, Dipper pulled a worn paperback from his duffel bag and pushed all thoughts of his sister from his mind.

...that is, until two hours later when he received a furious call from his twin.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Dipper winced, pulling the phone away from his ear.

_Damn . >He thought. _Mom must have told her.__

_"Mabel, calm down." Dipper said soothingly._

_"Calm down? Dip, who do you think you are talking to right now? I'm not calm. I'm not going to be calm until you answer my question: what the hell do you think you are doing?"_

_"I'm going back to Gravity Falls."_

_"Yeah, no shit. Mom already explained that, dumb dumb. But did you really have to go to this extent? Did you have to hide it from me?" Mabel demanded, her voice breaking as she began to hiccup._

_"Mabel..." Dipper trailed. God, he couldn't handle his sister crying. He couldn't handle his sister in general._

_"No. Don't even try it, Dip. I'm not going to forgive you." She stuttered. Dipper sighed._

_"I'm not asking you to forgive me, Mabes, I'm just asking you to listen."_

_"Well, I'm not going to do that either." Another hiccup._

_"You don't have a choice, Mabes. You can either hear me out, or hang up and hate me for the rest of the summer. But I'm not going home." Dipper stated, trying to keep his voice even. It was hard, knowing he'd made his sister upset. The two, despite their differences, the two were inseparable. Dipper and Mabel – you couldn't have one without the other. Where Mabel was bright and outgoing, Dipper was cool headed and quite._

_And though they often disagreed and fought, Dipper had never really upset his sister like this. He'd never made her cry._

_He'd never wanted too._

_There was a long pause, then Mabel spoke: "Okay."_

_"Mabel, I haven't gotten a good night's sleep for four years. Four years. Every night it's the same thing- I just stare at the ceiling before getting up to pace around the house before working at my desk. And when I do fall asleep, I get those nightmares – those horrible nightmares I can never remember." Dipper shuddered at the thought of the feeling he woke with every morning – a deep terror he couldn't quite place his finger on."_

_"I know Dip. But going to Gravity Falls isn't going to help. Please...' Mabel started, but Dipper cut her off._

_"How do you know? How do you know it won't help? For four years both you and Grunkle Stan have been telling me to forget, to ignore. To let it go. And for four years I've tried and it's gotten me nowhere. Mabes, that summer – it's been haunting me all this time. I have to know, I have to remember. I feel like I'll go crazy if I don't. So, just don't try to stop me, okay? You can hate me, and yell at me all you want. But don't try to stop me." Dipper finished, gritting his teeth. There, he'd said it. He'd laid his hand on the table, and now it was Mabel's turn. Maybe she would be angry. Maybe she would never forgive him._

_Or maybe she'd finally reveal the truth her twin so desperately desired._

_"Dip..." she trailed, voice tinged with sadness. "I won't try to stop you then. But can I join you?"_

_Dipper couldn't help but break into a smile, his fears melting away. His sister was a saint._

_"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" He said, beaming._

_And at eight o'clock when they Greyhound finally pulled into the unfamiliar little Oregon town of Gravity falls, Dipper wasn't the least bit surprised to see his Grunkle Stan waiting for him at the station, his arms crossed in front of his chest with his usual unamused expression._

_"Hey, Grunkle Stan." Dipper greeted, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Stan glowered at his nephew, before releasing a sigh and reaching out to ruffle Dipper's hair._

_"Damn it, Kid. You should at least call first. Come on, let's get you home." His Grunkle turned, heading towards the car. Dipper sighed, grateful. He hadn't really thought about what he would do if his Great uncle turned him away._

_As Stan drove them back to the shack, Dipper gazed curiously out the window, a smile forming on his lips at the sight of the little worn down buildings tracing the road and cast in twilight._

_"I'm back, Gravity Falls." He whispered softly. "I'm back."_

_*******_

_The next morning, a certain blonde haired boy's morning began the same as any other. Waking at dawn, he grouchily changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before driving over to Greasy's Diner. There he was greeted by Lazy Susan and a cup of coffee, which he sipped absentmindedly as the Diner slowly began to fill with their usual morning customers._

_For four years, Bill Cipher had been trapped in human form. Using his abilities, he'd constructed a third dimensional form for himself before Dipper's deal could seal him away._

_At first, this meat sack of a body had been somewhat of annoyance. In it, he was bound by the laws of the third dimension: no teleporting, no creating, no flying. He had to eat. He had to sleep. He felt cold and pain._

_Having this form was an inconvenience. But after he got used to it, Bill actually began to find certain things he enjoyed._

_Like being around people. Before, he was trapped within the mindscape. He could only visit a single person at a time but for rare occasions. But now he could talk to anyone and everyone. Some people he liked. Some people he didn't. But he found he enjoyed toying with all of them none the less. And as a result, he'd gained a name as a sort of playboy within the small town. His sarcastic tone and could-care-less personality attracted quite a bit of attention in such a close community – and he'd gained just as many friends as he had enemies._

_And then there was eating._

_Bill loved food. Having been unable to taste or smell for so much of his life, his senses were heightened now. In no time at all he'd discovered he had a talent for cooking, and had been hired as a cook at Greasy's. The Diner had quickly grown in popularity, and Bill had a job he enjoyed._

_He'd adjusted to his life in the third dimension rather well. In fact, he'd even go so far as to say that he enjoyed life as a human._

_Except..._

_"Bill! Would you mind taking these over to table six! I've got a party of ten over here who can't decide what they want." Lazy Susan called into the back. Bill yawned, pushing all thoughts of his previous existence out of his mind. There was no use thinking about it – things weren't going to be changing anytime soon._

_"Got it LS!" Bill responded, removing his gloves and piling two plates of pancakes onto a serving tray before heading back out into the main dining area._

_"Table six, table six." Bill muttered to himself as he weaved through the chaos that was Greasy's during the breakfast rush. As he neared, he spotted the familiar form of Stan Pines – he was hard to miss always wearing that silly Fez of his._

_"If it isn't my favorite old man." Bill joked, setting down a plate of flapjacks._

_"I'd rather be old than be young and wasting my life away here." Stan replied, though there was a slight lilt to his voice. There was a slight cough from the other side of the booth, and Bill turned to meet a pair of soft brown eyes._

_"Hello." The boy said, smiling. The blonde waiter's heart immediately leapt into his throat._

_"Pine Tree?" He stuttered. The kid had grown. A lot. Four years had left him about as tall as Bill himself. His features had matured, his once childish face having sharpened and become more distinct. Yet still he maintained a sort of childish softness to his look – which became pronounced whenever he smiled._

_Bill swallowed. He hadn't been prepared for this. And he considered himself to be someone who was prepared for anything._

_Dipper's glanced at his Great Uncle, then back to Bill, his eyes widening._

_"You know me?" He asked. Bill immediately glanced at Stan, who was wearing a look of shock._

_"I, uh, pancakes?" Bill responded, setting the second plate in front of Dipper and giving the pair a quick salute._

_"Well, duty calls gentleman. Until next time, Stan." And with that he hurried back towards the kitchen. Once he was out of site, Bill released a long sigh, pressing his hand to his pounding heart._

_Seeing Pine Tree again had certainly startled him. But having the kid back in town was exactly what Bill wanted. Now that he was back, he would start remembering. And when he started remembering Bill would begin getting his powers back._

_So why on earth did he feel so shaken up?_

_For the first time in a long time Bill could honestly say he had absolutely no idea._


	4. Boy Meets Ex-Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper decides that he'll have to put up with Bill for now.  
> Gideon offers Bill a deal.

Later that morning, Mabel called and said she would be arriving in two days, which meant that Dipper had until Friday to figure out as much as he could about Gravity Falls. Because once his sister arrived, she'd probably try to distract Dipper as much as possible.

_I wonder if two days will be enough..._

Dipper sighed, putting down his pencil and glancing at his sketchbook, where he'd absentmindedly doodled a portrait of the waiter from that morning. He had a handsome face, sharp, with bright, mischievous eyes and a playful turn to his lips – like he knew some secret no one else did.

"Pine tree, huh?" Dipper asked to the black and white image. Had he known this person when he was thirteen? Had they been friends? He didn't think they would have been. This Bill guy wasn't the type of person Dipper hung around with.

Staring at the image, Dipper repeated the name in his head again and again and again, hoping to get some sort of response from the black void that filled the space where his memories were supposed to be.

_Bill. Bill Bill._

_Bill Cipher..._

"Ack." Dipper winced, a flash of pain making him grip the sides of his head.

"What the hell?" He hissed, once the throbbing subsided. He felt like someone had bashed the back of his head with a rock.

"Maybe I need some fresh air." Standing, Dipper decided to head back to town and talk to Bill himself. Maybe then he would remember something.

Rushing down the stairs, Dipper ran to the living room.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm heading to town. Can I use the keys?" Dipper asked. His Uncle looked up from his place on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. But if you get a scratch on it, you'll owe me big time kiddo."

"Got it." Dipper took the keys from the hook by the door and headed out to the car.

Ten minutes later, Dipper was waiting outside Greasy's Diner, sitting on top of the hood of Stan's car and reading the last few chapters of his novel.

"One and he's still not out yet?" The brown haired boy sighed, glancing down at his watch. Groaning, he folded over the page he was reading and laid back against the car, closing his eyes.

Where on earth would he start? After the accident when he was thirteen, Dipper had stayed at the mystery shack until his parents had come to pick him and his twin up a few days later. Beyond that, he really didn't know anything about the town, or the woods that surrounded it.

A part of Dipper wanted to look through the woods first. He'd always had a taste for the outdoors, and he figured that he'd likely spent most of his time there when he was thirteen.

Or maybe that was just his own adventurous spirit speaking.

"Probably not the best idea to take a nap out here Pine Tree. It may be a small town, but there are a lot of weirdo's here." Dipper sat up with a start, immediately smacking into something.

"Shit!" He cursed, reaching up to rub his forehead. The person who had spoken burst into laughter. "What the hell were you doing?" Dipper demanded, glaring at the mysterious blonde haired boy. Bill sent him a sneer.

"I thought I'd wake the sleeping beauty with a kiss." He stated, raising an eyebrow. Dipper felt his cheeks flame.

"Wha...?"

"Just kidding Pine Tree. I was just playing with you. Though I didn't expect you to get up so quickly." Bill trailed, rubbing his head.

"Well, next time, don't creep on someone you've just met." Dipper huffed. The pair was silent for a moment, as what Dipper said began to sink in.

"That is, well, if we have just met." He murmured, his earthy brown eyes peering up at Bill guiltily. The blonde haired boy broke into a smile.

"Not quite. But it's okay, I don't mind Pine Tree." Bill chuckled, taking a seat beside Dipper and wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder. Dipper said nothing, resisting the urge to push Bill away. Had they sat like this when they were younger? Dipper wanted to know. He wanted to remember.

"So, you do know me." Dipper said softly, voice barely audible.

"That I do. I used to spend quite a bit of time with you and your family." Reaching up, Bill ruffled Dipper's hair. "How's Shooting Star? Up to any new shenanigans lately?"

"You mean Mabel?" Dipper's gaze met Bill's.

"Yep. I liked that kid. Never quite knew what she was going to do next, and that's quite the compliment coming from me." Bill laughed, a distant look in his eye.

Dipper hummed, turning to gaze forward.

"Seems like you and I were pretty good friends huh?" He commented, bringing his knees up to prop up his chin.

"Seems so, Pine Tree."

Dipper felt a soft smile form on his lips. Maybe his first impression of Bill had been wrong.

"I bet shooting star grew up to be quite the looker!"

...or, maybe not.

"Hey, that's my twin sister!" Dipper smacked Bill's arm, earning a laugh from the other boy.

"That's my point! If she's anything like you, I bet she's become quite the heart breaker! I never expected you to grow into such a cutie, Pine tree!" Bill joked. Dipper glared.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He groaned.

"Nah. This is though." Bill leaned forward, kissing Dipper's cheek. The brown haired boy froze at the soft, warm feeling against his skin, his heart skipping a beat.

"See, that got you flustered Pine Tree. You really haven't changed a bit." Bill pulled away, flicking Dipper's forehead playfully. "Don't take everything so seriously, kid." And with that Bill pushed off the car, heading towards the other side of the parking lot.

"Later, Pine Tree!" The blonde haired boy called over his shoulder. Dipper swallowed his embarrassment.

"Can I meet you again tomorrow?" He shouted after Bill.

"Do whatever you like!" Bill responded before sliding into his car and driving away. Dipper remained there like that for a while longer, unsure how to react to Bill's forward behavior. The more sensible side of himself was screaming to punch the guy in his handsome face the next time he saw him.

But then there was another part which was looking forward to when he would next see that face again.

"Damn it." Dipper pushed off the hood of the car, rubbing furiously at his cheek. He didn't want to think about that right now. He now had less than two days to regain his memories from four years ago, and he planned on making the most of it.

Getting back in the car, Dipper headed back to the mystery shack, intent on spending the rest of the afternoon exploring the woods.

And whatever he did, Dipper would not allow himself to put anymore thought towards Bill Cipher.

************

Bill decided that he wasn't going to head home. He was too jittery to be alone, so instead he went to the Gravity Falls library to cool his head off. Pulling into the parking lot, he stopped his car and pulled the keys out of the ignition, leaning back against the head rest.

"Damn it."

What in the hell was he doing? He wasn't an all-powerful demon anymore.

And he wouldn't be unless he got Dipper to remember that summer thirteen years ago.

But...

Now there was the question of whether or not that's what Bill really wanted.

Sighing, Bill ran his fingers through his hair, glancing at his reflection in the rearview mirror.

Human.

Sometime during the last four years Bill had come to the realization that that's all he really had wanted.

To be real.

To live.

In the mindscape he had complete control. But he couldn't touch, he couldn't taste or smell. And if he had a human host, he lost his powers and was bound by the laws of the third dimension.

So Bill had discovered a way to get the best of both worlds – by combining their dimension and his.

He'd gotten a physical form, maintained all his previous powers, and was able to be the host of a chaotic party that would never end.

Still, he hadn't quite felt sated. He needed something more, something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

And then Pine Tree had tricked him into making that deal, and honestly, Bill had caught a glimmer of what he was missing. He'd seen it there in the kid's brown eyes – friendship. Companionship. Something to protect. Something to die for.

Bill had never had that.

But he wanted it. Desperately.

Getting out of the car, Bill headed inside the small building which had recently been remodeled thanks to a generous donation from the NorthWest family. Heading to his usual spot in the far back between a line of bookcases and a line of windows, Bill settled into a chair and closed his eyes to the silence and the soft rustling of pages.

He really didn't have any interest in reading. He had been an omnipotent demon for the entirety of time after all. He had heard it all before- every story told and retold throughout history. But he did enjoy the scent of books, the sound of paper. It was calming.

He wondered what Dipper had been reading.

Dang. There he went again. Back to that Pine tree. How was he supposed to relax when he kept thinking about that kid and his crazy brown hair and quirky smile and how soft his skin had felt when Bill had kissed his cheek.

Leaning forward, Bill put his head in his hands, cheeks flaming. He really couldn't get the other boy out of his head.

"Why, if it isn't my old friend Bill Cipher." A slow voice with a distinct southern lilt wrung out, making Bill straighten.

"Gideon Gleeful." Bill stated, eyes narrowing. The platinum haired boy gave a dimpled smile, gesturing at the chair across from Bill.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"No. And I'm sure as hell not letting you change that." Bill growled.

"Aw, don't be like that friend! All this time and I've left you alone. Can't you show an old friend some common courtesy?" Gideon sat, placing his head in his hands and leaning towards Bill.

"I wouldn't call us friends."

"Compatriots then. You and I have the same goal, after all – sending this little town careening into chaos." It's amazing what that kid could say with a smile. Gideon's pale blue eyes met Bill's gold one. "So are you up for making a deal with me, Bill Cipher?" The boy asked. Bill snorted.

"If you haven't noticed, Gideon, I'm not exactly in the position to do those sorts of things anymore. What with being human and all."

"Oh. But what I need you to accomplish doesn't require anything more than that." Gideon responded, cocking his head to the left.

"And what is that?"

"I need you to break Dipper Pines."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap, long chapter. Sorry guys, it just kept going and going so I decided to end it here.
> 
> Bill and Dipper are so cute. Like – Bill is trying so hard to play it cool, when in reality he has no idea what he's doing.
> 
> And Dipper, well, he is just a sweet cinnamon roll.


	5. Deal With A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has the single item which will likely return all of Dipper's memories.  
> Dipper visits a place from his childhood.

Bill stared at the platinum haired boy, before snorting in an attempt to hold in his laughter.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Gideon, but I'm not exactly in a state to be making deals right now." He stated, meeting the other boy's pale blue gaze.

"Really Bill. And why is that?" Gideon smiled, seemingly unfazed. Bill rolled his eyes, his laughter immediately coming to a stop. He was in no mood to deal with Gideon's games.

"If you really need something done, go do it yourself." Bill turned away, getting to his feet.

"I can't do it alone. I need you, Bill."

"And what would this deal entail for me?" Slamming his hands onto the table, Bill leaned over to gaze down at Gideon ominously. "If this is a deal, then what will I get out of it?"

"You really haven't noticed, have you?" Gideon tilted his head, blue eyes flashing.

"Noticed what?"

"He's already started remembering." Gideon's voice fell, and he stood, leaning forward until he was whispering in Bill's ear.

"The seal on Dipper Pines' mind has already begun to crumble. And when it's gone, you'll be in power again." Bill jerked away, taking a step back.

"Whoop – de – doo. So what? I can get Dipper to remember on my own terms. Why on earth would I need to make a deal with you?" Bill's golden eye narrowed. Gideon shrugged, leaning back and pulling something from his bag and holding it up.

It was the third journal.

"Where did you get that?" Bill reached out, but Gideon quickly shoved the journal back in his bag.

"Nuh,uh,uh. I'll be playing no games with you this time, Mr. Cipher. I'm in charge now, and you will be doing exactly as I say." Gideon beamed, sitting back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other. He gestured at Bill to take his seat again as well, and the blonde haired boy begrudgingly obliged.

"Now, our sweet little friend Dipper never took a liking to little old me in the first place. I doubt that will change this time around. But you on the other hand..." Gideon tapped his fingers on the table, sending Bill a side long glance.

"So what? The kid is curious." Bill shrugged. "He thinks I had some connection to his past."

"And you did, Bill. You know everything. You still know everything. And in order to get your powers back, I'm sure you will take full advantage of that knowledge. All I'm offering is a way to speed up the process a little bit – in return for a little insurance, if you will." Gideon's fingers stopped, and he leaned across the table.

"When you get your powers back, you will not be able to use them on or against me or my precious little Mabel. I'll not be having you locking her away again. You'll let us leave this town, and you will never dare to interact with us again. Am I being clear, Mr. Cipher?" Gideon flashed a dimpled smile.

Bill gritted his teeth. How dare this human treat him this way? Did he have any idea who he was talking to?

A rage Bill had long ago restrained began to resurface, bubbling up and searing his mind red. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to reach across this table and torture that smile right off of Gideon's face. He wanted to beat him down until there was nothing left - to ruin him and everything he held dear.

Instead, Bill gave a bitter smile.

"Crystal." He responded.

"Then, do we have ourselves a deal?" Gideon asked, reaching out a single hand across the table. Bill took it, meeting Gideon's blue eyes. This kid had no idea what he was getting himself into. Apparently, he hadn't learned his lesson the first time: never make a deal with a demon. Even if that demon was wearing a human skin.

"That we do, Gideon. That we do."

*************

"Okay." Dipper said, staring at the roughly drawn map in his hands, courtesy of his Grunkle Stan. "So this way is north towards the foothills, and this way is east towards town. Then that means..." Dipper trailed, squinting at the chicken scratch that was his Great Uncle's hand writing and releasing a long sigh.

"Screw it." He said, crumbling the worthless piece of paper and shoving it in his jeans pocket. He should've known not to ask Stan for directions. He was useless when it came to navigating – the man insisted that all he needed was 'a gut feeling' to find his way anywhere.

"So. West is back towards the shack. I guess I'll just head south then and see where that takes me." Deciding, Dipper set off into the woods, meandering between the trees. He enjoyed the quite of nature – the warm touch of the sun against his skin, the occasional murmuring of the leaves as a late summer breeze lazily waltzed past. It was relaxing out here away from people.

But also exciting. Forests had a sense of danger, a certain tinge of mystery. Anything could be hiding behind the next tree. Every rustling bush, every distant snapping of a branch set Dipper's senses on overdrive – he could almost imagine he was the star in one of his mystery novels.

Smirking, Dipper began forming a story in his mind. Something about murder. And a beautiful but dangerous widow.

Detective Dipper.

No, that sounded silly.

Diptective.

God. His sister would love that one. He'd have to tell her about that one when she arrived.

Coming around a slope, Dipper's eyes fell upon what looked like a road. The sky begun to fade to shades of pink and violet, the sun having sunk so low it sat just atop the horizon.

"I guess it's getting late. I should probably head home." Dipper sighed. It seemed like his first day trying to regain his memories was a failure.

Carefully making his way down to the road, Dipper tried to swallow the disappointment welling in his throat. He hadn't expected it to be so difficult to recover his lost memories.

He hadn't exactly expected it to be easy either.

But he had hoped that within the first day at least he would've been able to remember something.

Anything.

Sliding down the last of the hill, Dipper was about to turn west to head home when he saw something a little further down the road . Walking a little ways farther down, Dipper was greeted by a rather shocking sight, like something straight out of a horror movie. A massive pile of debris marked the earth – overrun with weeds and plants. Stepping closer to investigate, Dipper felt something crunch under his feet, and glanced down to see piles of blue and gold dust.

"Stained glass?" He asked out loud, cocking his head. Had this place once been a church? Circling around the building's exterior, Dipper found nothing worth noting until out of the corner of his eye he saw something shimmer amidst the rubble.

"What the...?" Stepping forward, Dipper used a stick to sift through the broken glass and splintered wood to find a large hunk of honey colored rock.

"Amber?" He reached out to touch the rock's smooth surface.

_'We have to go get waddles!'_

"Ack!" A flash of pain rocked through Dipper's head. He doubled over, clutching his head in pain and backing away from the amber piece.

_'Mabel, sweetheart, I got you!'_

His head felt like he'd just been struck with a baseball bat. And rather than dissipating, the pain just grew and grew in intensity. Black dots began to fill his vision, and he was starting to waver on his feet – unable to maintain his balance. Desperately, he reached out in hopes of grabbing a hold of something, but his hands met with only air.

 _'I'm sorry Soos.'_ Through the darkness he could make out an achingly familiar face – someone he knew.

Someone he'd known.

_'It's okay Dude. What else are Bros for?'_

"Ahhh!" Dipper screamed, crumbling to the ground and curling into the fetal position. He felt like his head was about to split open. Like he was going to be torn apart.

_Pine tree..._

A voice broke through the screeching pain, sending ripples of soothing peace through Dipper's mind.

_Pine tree, calm down. Listen to my voice._

The torture began to reside, and Dipper began to relax, his thoughts hazy after the bout of pain.

_Dipper, just listen to the sound of my voice..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the next episode of Ducktective, there is an unexpected visitor:  
> DIPTECTIVE  
> I like calling Dipper funny names.


	6. The Problem With Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is starting to wonder if getting his powers back is really what he wants.  
> Dipper needs information. And the only one who can give it to him is Bill.

Bill felt it the moment he left the library.

A burst of consciousness. A sudden expansion of self.

For a moment Bill froze, the unexpected change sending a shock of fear through him.

It had been a long time since he'd had his old abilities, after all.

But the shock faded almost as quickly as it appeared, as he settled back into his omnipotent abilities like a child taking to a bike again.

Within moments, he was soaring on the feeling.

He'd missed this.

He'd really missed this.

But it wasn't nearly as much as before. He felt the limits of his powers like a brick wall built up around the town – keeping his mind and his knowledge trapped within Gravity falls. It was frustrating- this little taste of the great being he had once been.

Infuriating. He needed more. He needed it all.

And then Bill felt it. A flickering of pain. Of fear.

A face flashed through his mind, contorted and screaming.

Dipper...

He'd remembered something.

Of course he had, that was the only explanation for the sudden return of Bill's abilities

And the residual effects were driving Dipper insane.

Slamming the door to his car, Bill sped towards the distant wavering flicker of Dipper's mind, trying to calm the other boy's screaming thoughts.

He didn't know why he was doing this.

He didn't care.

All Bill knew was that the idea of Dipper in pain was too much for him to handle. He had to help the brown haired teen – somehow.

Pulling over to the side of the road, Bill ran through the darkened trees. Twilight had set in, and long shadows crisscrossed the earth in jagged lines, breaking the purple haze of the waking night. It took him awhile before he caught sight of the old church building, and the shadowed form lying in the dirt beside it.

"Damn it Pine Tree." Bill hissed, kneeling down beside the boy's body and lifting Dipper into his arms. "You really just can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

What was Bill saying? Wasn't this what he wanted?

Wasn't this what he'd waited four years for?

Gazing down at the boy's pallid face, Bill felt his heart skip a beat. He could feel Dipper's pain, feel his fear – and for the first time in the entirety of his existence Bill empathized.

For the first time, Bill knew what it felt like.

And it terrified him.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Lifting Dipper's limp body, Bill made the long trip back to his car, his mind racing.

If such a small memory caused this much damage, what would happen if the seal came completely undone?

Bill preferred not to think on that too long – because if he did, at this rate, he wasn't going to like the answer.

***********

Dipper awoke with a start to the scent of his Grunkle's pancakes. He glanced around wildly, taking in the familiar visage of he and Mabel's old attic room: the triangle shaped window which was currently filtering in sunlight from outside, the desk beneath it which was cluttered with Dipper's books and other miscellaneous items, and finally the empty bed directly across from his own.

He was home.

The only question was how.

Rubbing the grogginess from his eyes, Dipper took a quick shower before heading into the kitchen to grab breakfast. After he'd gathered a plate full of pancakes and a cup of coffee, Stan lowered his newspaper, meeting Dipper's gaze.

"Look kid, about last night..."

"I meant to ask you about that. How did I get home?" Dipper asked. He wondered if he'd somehow managed to walk back to the shack in a daze, or if he'd called his Grunkle to pick him up.

"Cipher stopped by. Said he saw you wandering along the side of the road, and that you passed out in his car. Look kid, you know me. I'm pretty laid back with most things. Just, don't get yourself hurt okay?" Stan stared his nephew down, making Dipper shiver anxiously.

"Grunkle Stan, that, that's not it at all." The brown haired boy stuttered. "I just found this old abandoned church and I got this really bad headache and then I guess I must have wandered out to the road while I was searching for help." Dipper anxiously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I honestly don't even remember most of what happened."

His Uncle said nothing, staring at Dipper for some time before sighing and shaking his head.

"Kid. I think you put this whole 'finding yourself' adventure to an end. Your sister wanted me to just sit back and let you do whatever you wanted, but after this I don't think I can. Not when your safety is on the line. Mabel would kill me."

Dipper snorted. Mabel was just about the only person in the whole world who actually intimidated his Uncle Stan.

"So please. For my sake and yours, try to stay out of the woods – okay? I just don't want something like this to happen again, because I'm worried next time you won't be so lucky to have someone come help you."

"Yeah..." Dipper trailed. He was disappointed, but he could see where Stan was coming from.

Honestly, he was pretty shaken up about the whole scenario. But Dipper had never been one to sit still for long. He wanted answers. Answers about last night, answers about yesterday and most of all, answers about that summer four years ago.

And it seemed that the common figure between all of it was none other than that obnoxious and somewhat strange Bill Cipher.

Plus, Dipper kind of owed the guy a thank you.

"Well then, is it okay if I head to town?" Dipper asked as he stuffed the last of his food into his mouth.

"Slow down there. And sure, whatever as long as it keeps you out of trouble. But be back by three, I need your help in the shop. You owe me for letting you stay here on such short notice." Stan grumbeled.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper put his dishes away and proceeded to rush towards Greasy's diner.


	7. Some Questions are Just Better Off Without an Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper owes Bill a favor.

Tell you what, Pine tree, I'll have you do something to benefit us both. All you have to do is spend the rest of your day with me." Bill beamed, his eye glinting. Dipper sighed.

"Whatever." He responded.

"Don't sound so dismal. You're trying to remember some things from before the accident right? Well, I have something that might help kick start the process. Come on." Bill grabbed Dipper's hand, pulling him towards a black sedan. Dipper felt his heart leap at the other boy's touch, his shock preventing him from even considering pulling away.

Bill opened the door to the back seat and pulled out what looked to be a well-worn blue and white ball cap with a tree at the center.

"What is this?" Dipper asked, reaching out to brush his fingers over the blue tree.

Pine Tree...

"You got this from your Great Uncle's shop when you first arrived here. You used to wear the thing all the time. I don't know how to tell you this, kid, but even back then you were a complete nerd." Bill whispered. Dipper rolled his eyes, taking the cap from the blonde haired boy.

"Thanks for the intel there, Bill. Your detective skills are really astounding." Dipper said sarcastically, putting the cap onto his head. It was a little small, but it felt...right.

"Only here to help. Now come on. I do believe you owe me a whole day's worth of sarcastic come backs." Bill opened the passenger side door, gesturing for Dipper to go inside.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be getting more than that." Dipper murmured, sliding into the car.

"Good, 'cuz so far, you've been disappointing me Pine Tree." The blonde haired boy smiled, shutting the door and leaving Dipper wondering what on earth he'd gotten himself into.

********

_What in the Hell have I gotten myself into?_

They drove down the empty highway, outside the boundaries of Gravity Falls and towards the next town over.Dipper sat to his right, lazily stareing out the window - his chin in his hand. Bill, for his part, felt rather jittery. 

Because he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

He'd meant to give Dipper the journal today. He'd had a feeling that once the boy looked through the book, the seal around his memories would shatter and everything would go back to how it once was. Bill would be on top.

Bill would be all powerful.

Bill would be himself again.

Yet, after the events of last night, he just couldn't do it. His human emotions were getting in the way of his goals.

It didn't help that he had no idea how Gideon had got his hands on the third journal. Bill had burned them. All of them. And yet sitting on the floor in the backseat of is car was the unmistakable third journal.

Something wasn't adding up. And Bill wasn't happy about that. Not at all.

"So where are we going? Dipper asked, turning away from the window he'd been staring out of for the last twenty minutes.

"I'm kidnapping you." Bill stated bluntly.

"What?" Dipper demanded, and Bill laughed.

"Just kidding Pine tree. We're just going to the next town over. There's more to do there."

"Oh." Dipper seemed to relax into his seat. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Bill spoke up again.

"But seriously though, you are way too trusting Pine Tree. We may have known each other when you were a kid, but for you, we've only just met." Bill commented.

_And thank goodness too, because if you did remember me, you wouldn't be sitting here right now._

The thought made Bill's chest tighten.

Dipper hummed, nodding. "I guess so. I've always been a little too trusting. I get it from my sister. But when it comes to you – I don't know. I just feel comfortable around you." The brown eyed boy stated.

"Really. I didn't know you were such a romantic, Pine tree. I'm honored." Bill joked. Dipper's face grew red, the tips of his ears as bright as cherries.

"Do, don't go getting the wrong idea! It's just because you used to know me... I think." Dipper stuttered, clearly flustered. Bill continued to laugh.

 _He's cute when he's embarrassed._ He thought, unable to draw his eyes away from the anxious boy.

Then:

_Oh god. I just though Pine tree was cute._

Bill quickly turned back to the road, trying to ignore the strange feeling welling in his chest.

He didn't want to think about it.

He wasn't going to think about it. No chance. No way.

"Hey Bill." Dipper's soft voice made Bill jump.

Damn, damn...

"Yeah?"

"Why do you even bother trying to get to know me again?"

Bill froze. That was the question he'd been asking himself since the moment he'd encountered Dipper outside the diner yesterday.

It was also the very question he'd been desperately avoiding answering.

"I mean, like you said – I've always been a nerd whose too trusting and too shy for his own good. So why even bother?"

An image of a twelve year old boy glaring up at him – brown eyes gleaming with deadly resolution - flashed through Bill's mind.

_To have someone willing to die for you. To have someone you're willing to die for..._

"Didn't I say, kid? It's because you're such a cutie!" Bill laughed, wrapping his arm around Dipper and pulling the boy in so he could ruffle his hair. Dipper fought his grip, finally pulling away and sending Bill a glare.

_If looks could kill..._

Bill thought, a sort of half smile forming on his lips.

"Geez. Is it impossible for you to be serious? Even for just one moment?" Dipper demanded angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking into his seat. Bill chuckled bitterly.

"You don't even know the half of it."


	8. Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is having trouble convincing himself.

Apparently the next town over was named Mayville, which for Oregon, wasn't an at all unusual name. But it sounded too similar to Mabel, so every time Bill said the name Dipper couldn't help but think of his sister.

However, unlike his sister, Mayville was a perfectly normal city. Not quite a metropolis, Mayville reminded Dipper of his hometown – made up mostly of cute little houses with a sort of central business area at the center.

That's where Bill and Dipper ended up.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me remember my past." Dipper groaned as they walked down the bustling Avenue. Bill beamed, spinning and walking backwards while still expertly weaving through the sea of people. It was kind of creepy – like he could actually see behind him.

Yet another thing Dipper couldn't comprehend about Bill Cipher.

"I did my share." Bill reached out, tapping on the brim of Dipper's ball cap. "Besides, we can save history hunting for another day. Gives me an excuse to hang out with you." Bill laughed. "Besides, today is for me, remember? So we will be doing what I want. And I want ice cream!" He shouted, throwing his arms around Dipper. The brown haired boy sighed again. It seemed like sighing was the only thing he'd been doing since he'd left the shack this morning.

"Okay, okay. Just get off. People are staring." He groaned, batting Bill away. The blonde haired man pouted.

"Don't be like that. They're just staring because you are so cute." Bill responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Or because you're so creepy." Dipper retorted. They turned into a little shop called Scoops, and were immediately greeted by a roaring crowed and the scent of baking waffle cones.

"Fantastic." Bill cheered. Dipper felt his stomach growl.

Okay, maybe ice cream was a good idea.

"Pine tree, pine tree, what's your favorite flavor? I'll see if they have it." Bill said, nudging Dipper's arm.

"Rocky Road." He responded instantly. Bill blanched.

"How boring." The blonde haired man responded. Dipper glared.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with the classics."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't see rocky road though." Bill stated, getting onto tip toe and peering over the crowed.

"Hmm, then how about just plain chocolate?" Dipper asked.

"Pine Tree!" Bill furrowed his brows, giving Dipper a look.

"What?"

"Can't you be more creative?"

Dipper thought of his sister and her strange tastes.

And all the times he'd been forced to try something that probably would have killed him.

"No." Dipper responded. "I'll just stick with what I know."

Bill frowned, shaking his head.

"No way. Tell you what, I'll buy your ice cream if you let me pick out a flavor for you." His blue eyes flashed mischievously.

Dipper had a bad feeling about this. But he wasn't about to turn down free ice-cream.

"Fine." He responded, earning a victorious smile from Bill.

Moments later they were making their way outside, Bill handing Dipper a cone topped with a yellow orb of ice-cream.

"Try it!" Bill insisted. Dipper eyed the cone haphazardly.

Why in the heck was it yellow? Was it banana flavored or something.

He shouldn't have trusted Bill of all people to actually have good taste.

His blue eyed companion continued to stare expectantly.

"Okay, okay." Dipper took a small lick of the ice cream, his mouth immediately bursting with a sweet and pleasant flavor.

"Wow! It's actually good! What flavor is it?" He asked, turning to Bill who had a 'told you so' expression plastered to his face.

"Lemon." The other boy responded. Dipper took another lick, savoring the rather odd but addicting taste.

_Kind of like Bill..._

Just as Dipper thought this, the boy in question reached out and took the cone back, replacing it with a familiar brown colored ice-cream.

"What is this?" Dipper asked. Bill beamed.

"Rocky Road."

Dipper stared, brow furrowed.

"I thought you said they didn't have any." He stated in confusion. Bill shrugged.

"I lied."

"Then what..." He trailed as Bill licked at the lemon ice cream, smiling at Dipper playfully.

"I just wanted you to try something new. Plus..." Another lick, and Bill cocked his head, running his tongue over his lips. "Having you try mine is kind of like an indirect kiss, don't you think Pine tree?" Dipper felt his face redden, the tips of his ears burning.

_K, k, kiss?_

"Damn it Bill? Do you really have to make everything sexual?" Dipper burst out, earning a few wayward looks from the pedestrians nearby. Bill chuckled.

"Because you are way too innocent Pine tree. So I have to be perverted enough for the both of us." He threw an arm over Dipper's shoulder, leaning in until his lips brushed the other boy's ear.

"Plus, I just like seeing you flustered and knowing I'm the one who made you squirm." Bill murmured, voice husky. Dipper pulled away, as red as a tomato.

"I'll be walking ahead." He stated, scurrying forward. Why on earth was it that whenever Bill picked on him, he incited within Dipper such a strong reaction? Around Bill, Dipper felt as if all his emotions were running a million miles a minute. He just kept jumping from happy to angry to sad to embarrassed. At this rate, the blonde haired boy would give him a heart attack.

So why is it, as Dipper took a bite out of his chocolatey ice cream, he couldn't help but smile?

**************

This was not a date.

Bill kept repeating this to himself like a mantra as the day continued, because honestly, if you replaced Dipper with some cute girl, any passerby could easily mistake the current situation.

But Dipper was a boy, and Bill was an omniscient dream- demon currently trapped in human form trying to regain his powers by manipulating said boy.

Definitely not a date.

It was not a date when Bill insisted they go into that build- a-bear place because he saw the cutest little deer stuff in the window which he just had to get. Then he made Dipper make something too – and the brown haired boy chose to construct a plain old teddy bear, grumbling the entire time. Bill insisted they get the stuffed animal a pair of glasses and a little detective hat to spice it up. Then he nicknamed it little Dipper, which really got infuriated his companion. Dipper refused to talk to him for about ten minutes after they left the store.

It was not a date when they passed by that fountain at the center of the mall, where a dog waited expectantly at one of the holes in the ground for a stream of water to shoot out, jumping from one outlet to the next as if it was a continuous stream. Curious, Bill went up knelt by one of the holes despite Dipper's warnings, gazing at it until the icy water hit him in the face and sent him reeling flat onto his butt.

It wasn't a date when Dipper dragged Bill to the nearest clothing store, which just so happened to be a vintage boutique, and waited in the lobby with a group of giggling staff as Bill changed into a dry pair of clothes.

The blonde haired boy finally exited the dressing room with a white button up, black dress pants, and a gold tie – earning a blush from Dipper who quickly went back to talking to a pretty red- headed employee.

And it most certainly was not a date when they entered that rather nice restaurant – one of them dressed for the occasion, and one of them not - and found themselves in a seat on the balcony as the sun began to set.

Nope. Definitely not a date. But as the afternoon came to an end, Bill found himself wishing he had the ability to make that day last forever.

Which he would've, if he'd just made Dipper read the stupid journal Gideon had given him.

But then none of today would have been able to happen in the first place.

It was quite the conundrum.

You know, there were a lot of things Bill had never noticed despite his last four years as being human. Even though he woke up and going to work most every day, he'd never really grown close to anyone within Gravity Falls. He'd always maintained a certain distance because none of them knew what he knew. None of them could even come close to understanding Bill Cipher. Heck, even he had grown to realize that he knew nothing about himself. When you were all powerful, you really couldn't be bothered with questions like that. And four years wasn't nearly enough time to sort through the result of a lifetime the extended through millennia.

So Bill pretended. And Bill played. He put on a face, wore the façade, whatever could get him through his time as a human.

But Dipper wasn't like that. When he met someone he'd give them that lopsided dimpled smile, his brown eyes twinkling warmly. He'd start conversing like it were the easiest thing in the world – his voice honest and clear.

No games. No sarcasm. No second meanings or trickery.

Today, Bill had seen a part of Dipper he'd never known – before or now.

"Crap. I forgot, Stan wanted me home by three so I could help in the shop." Dipper cursed, expression souring. They were on their way back to Gravity Falls

"Ouch. You're in for an earful, aren't you Pine tree? Well, if you are going to get yelled at when you get back, mind if we take one more detour?" Bill asked, glancing over at his companion. Dipper shrugged.

"Why not? I am always up for delaying the inevitable." Dipper stated, shaking his head. Bill beamed.

"Alright!"

The car continued up for a while longer before coming to a stop. The pair got out, and bill took a ahold of Dipper's wrist, guiding him through the trees for a while before thinning out into a clearing.

"Where is this?" Dipper asked once Bill released his hand. Bill beamed, moving to stand at the center of the clearing.

"This is where it all started." He replied, kneeling down to place his palm against the earth. Dipper hummed, coming up beside him.

"Where what all started?" The brown haired boy asked. Bill straightened, meeting Dipper's gaze.

"Me. And you. And shooting star and Gravity Falls. All of it. Everything." Bill responded. Dipper furrowed his brows but said nothing, turning to glance around the clearing.

"Really?" He asked, gaze falling on Bill once again.

Bill wanted to say it was the starlight and the way it was reflected in his eyes. Or the moon and how it seemed to cast a glow around the shorter boy's figure, illuminating his pale skin and dark hair.

He wanted to blame the sudden pounding of his heart on something situational. Something temporary. But it occurred to Bill, in that very same moment, that his heart had been pounding the entire time. It's just that in their short time together, he'd grown used to the feeling.

"Dipper..." Bill trailed. The other boy cocked his head.

"Yeah?"

There were a lot of things Bill could've said. Like, I like you. Or, I love you. Or you're beautiful.

He could've said 'I need you', or 'I want to be by your side'.

But in all honesty, none of these things seemed to fit. Because in that moment there were no emotions, no feelings. There was just Bill and Dipper and a nearness that just wasn't quite near enough.

So Bill closed the distance, took Dipper in his arms, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have brought you BillDip fluff!
> 
> I read his to my sister, who has never actually seen Gravity Falls, and she now ships BillxDipper.
> 
> No one will escape!
> 
> And, since this chapter ended on a cliffhanger, at least you know you will be greeted with a sweet introduction to the next chapter...
> 
> Thanks for reading this guys, I really appreciate it!


	9. It's Probably Best Not To Think About It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper decides to take a chance.

Sudden. That was the best way to describe. What had happened between Dipper and Bill.

Unexpected. Wonderful. Confusing.

The warm touch of Bill's lips, the feeling of his hands as he pulled Dipper forward by the waist. The sturdiness of his chest as Dipper leaned in, too shocked to do anything but stand there like a statue before finally regaining consciousness and pushing Bill away. The other man was all wistful smiles and gentle looks.

Dipper felt like his brain was about to explode.

"Ugh." Dipper collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

Needless to say, it had been one hell of an awkward drive home.

_"What the hell was that for?" Dipper demanded, wiping at his lips._

_"It wasn't for anything, Pine Tree. That was completely free of charge."_

"He always says the most ridiculous things." Dipper murmured into his pillow, rolling over to face the ceiling. And when he returned to the mystery shack, he'd been scolded by his Grunkle Stan who told him he'd be working at the shack all day tomorrow to make up for the lost time today.

Dipper thought back to the afternoon he'd spent with Bill. Glancing over, his eyes fell upon the brown teddy bear he'd made – the one with the cute little glasses and the Sherlock Holmes style hat. It was adorable.

But Dipper would never actually say that out loud.

Bill had made Dipper laugh more than he had in a long time. Even with Mabel, things had become a little tense after the accident when they had turned thirteen. The secrets that lay between them made it hard for them both to act completely honest around one another.

Not that Dipper didn't love Mabel. His twin was still the most important person to him in the world.

Around Bill it was something different. The guy was smooth and charming. But he was also a total idiot. He pretended to be cool when in reality he was actually silly and lacked any semblance of common sense.

He was impossible. Ridiculous. And utterly fantastic.

But Dipper really didn't have time to delve into what those things meant to him. He had a history to unlock. And right now, even though Bill was his greatest clue as to what happened four years ago, he was also Dipper's greatest impediment.

Sighing, Dipper sat up and turned to the teddy bear sitting on the desk beside his bed.

"Little Dipper eh?" He spoke softly, a small smile forming on his lips. Geez, that guy really knew how to get under his skin.

Taking the detective hat off of the stuff's head, Dipper replaced it with the ball cap Bill had given him earlier that day.

"Sorry buddy. He's in your hands now." Dipper murmured, leaning over to kiss the bear's nose.

There. He'd stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about him, if that was even possible.

_"Pine Tree." They had pulled over outside of Greasy's, and Bill had put the car in park so he could turn to look at Dipper. Still somewhat angry, Dipper didn't respond, but offered Bill a small glance before turning back to the window. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was facing Bill head on, the other man's blue eye gazing into his own. Dipper froze, his heart leaping into his throat._

_"If it bothers you, don't think about it too much." Bill stated, searching Dipper's face. The brown haired boy wanted to turn away – he could feel the tell-tale heat of a blush rising in his cheeks._

_"Or..." Bill trailed, cocking his head, a playful smile on his lips. "You can think about it all night. Because I know I will."_

"Idiot. As if I would." Dipper groaned, climbing into bed and turning out the lights. Closing his eyes, he did his best to focus on anything other than the events of that day. But for some reason his mind just kept circling back to Bill's ridiculous leer.

Dipper was in for a long night.

******************

The next morning, Dipper immediately set to work in the shack. He had a name tag and everything. Stan put him in charge of the gift shop – Dipper was accustomed to working a cash register after his other job.

"Remember kid, it's not the price that matters..."

"It's how much they are willing to pay." Dipper responded like clockwork. "Plus ten."

"Good Kid." Stan nodded, ruffling Dipper's hair. The boy rolled his eyes, smiling softly. His Great Uncle was crazy. But the good kind of crazy. Apparently it ran in the family...

"Alright, I'm going to go lead the tours. If you need anything... just figure it out yourself." Stan stated, heading towards the door.

"Yeah. Got it Gruncle Stan. No worries" Dipper responded, giving a slight wave as his great uncle disappeared through the door.

"Yeesh." He groaned once he was alone. Within an hour the shop was bustling with tourists fiddling with the miscellaneous novelties his uncle had either made by hand or ordered from the cheapest seller.

Still, there was a certain charm to them, and the customers clearly took notice. Everyone was smiling and laughing as they eyed the goods, reminiscing about the ridiculous attractions which made this shack unique. Dipper sat back and listened to the continuous murmur. It was comforting, being back...

Wait.

"Look at you Pine Tree! Acting the part of the professional, I see?" A familiar voice sounded to Dipper's left. Dipper turned to find Bill wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, walking towards him with another influx of customers.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked, part of him angry, part of him annoyed, and part of him reeling with happiness.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my favorite Pines?" The blonde asked, casually leaning against the counter and earning a few glances and giggles from the female customers.

"I mean, why aren't you working? And how did you know I was here?" Dipper clarified, tone harsh.

"Day off. And I asked Stan. He said you were back here. And that if I was going to be here, I might as well work. So here I am!" Bill turned, placing his elbows on the counter and putting his chin in his hands, leaning forward so that his face was only a hairsbreadth away from Dipper's.

"And you are stuck with me, kid. All. Day Long."

There was that look again. That playful, mischievous, sexy look Bill got whenever he was picking on Dipper.

Shit. Dipper thought, realizing that he'd just described Bill as sexy. Which he apparently was, considering all the looks he was getting from the customers.

Dipper said nothing, reaching under the counter and pulling out a rag and a bottle of Windex and shoving them at Bill.

"Fine. Clean." Was all he said before turning to a customer who was planning on purchasing a snow globe with a giant question mark at the center. Bill pouted.

"Rude, Pine tree." The blonde responded before turning towards the floor. He spent about five minutes cleaning before he was bombarded by customers, each asking for pictures.

It must have been the eye patch. It was mostly hidden by a flop of wavy golden hair, but the outline of it was unmistakable.

Honestly, the question of why on earth Bill needed an eyepatch in the first place had bugged Dipper. After all, his great uncle wore an eye patch as well – but for more selfish reasons.

After a while, however, Dipper had just stopped thinking about it. There were a lot more questions he had about the blonde haired boy – and why he wore an eyepatch was not at the top of Dipper's need-to-know list.

"Can we get a picture with you?" A young girl around the age of sixteen asked, giving Bill a shy smile. The boy shrugged. "Sure, if you buy a t-shirt I could throw in a picture. They are actually on sale right now for thirty-four dollars – which is quite the steal." Bill winked, making the teen practically faint. She ran over to her parents and begged until they offered her up the cash, and quickly purchased the shirt and put it on to pose for a photo with Bill.

Several customers followed suite, purchasing obviously over- priced tees in order to get a picture with Bill. Dipper was actually shocked to see children and men getting in on the action, buying eye- patches to match the blonde haired man and getting in ridiculous possess. Dipper actually snorted when a little boy around ten put on two eyepatches and made a pose reminiscent of KISS, with Bill following suite. Seeing his usually cool companion stick his tongue out like a rocker was more than he could handle.

As the family left, looking over their photo, Bill came back over to the counter and smirked at Dipper.

"Am I good, or am I good?" He asked. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Taking advantage of your good looks to earn money? You are absolutely evil." The brunette responded. Bill snorted.

"Sure I am, what's your point?" Bill joked. "Also, did you just admit that I'm good looking?"

Dipper's face flushed red, and he quickly turned away, fidgeting with something behind the counter.

"It's kind of hard not to notice when everyone acts so stars truck around you. It's like you are a movie star or something." Dipper stuttered, voice raising in pitch as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.

"You know, you can't hide it when you're blushing. The tips of your ears get all red and cute." Bill whispered into his ear. Dipper felt like he'd just run a marathon. His heart was beating so fast he was worried he'd break open.

_Damn, damn..._

"Then again, they're cute all the time. It's not fair, you looking the way you do. It's downright cruel even. Your hair, your hands, your smile. And these ears." Something sharp tickled at Dipper's ears, and he realized Bill was nibbling at them. A small squeak escaped Dipper's lip, and Bill paused, releasing a low chuckle. It was at that moment that Dipper realized the full meaning behind the phrase 'to die of embarrassment'. But he wasn't just collapsing to the floor. He felt like he was going to implode.

"That's enough of that." Dipper said, quickly pulling away. Bill sighed, letting him go without a fight. His face, though, clearly showed his disappointment. But within moments he was smiling again.

"What is it, Pine Tree? Do I make you nervous?" Bill chuckled, leaning back against the wall. Dipper froze, guilt gnawing at his chest along with another feeling...regret.

Dipper regretted pushing Bill away. He hated how the other boy just played it off as a game. He hated making Bill feel like he had to.

And it struck Dipper that he had never really turned Bill down. He'd never outright stated that he was opposed to the other's advances.

Gazing at Bill's face, it dawned on Dipper that maybe the reason why he hadn't said anything was because deep down, he actually liked Bill's advances.

Because maybe, deep down, he liked Bill.

"Don't make that expression, Pine tree. If it bothers you that much, I'll stop. I may not act like it, but I do have self-control – even around you!" Bill pushed away from the wall, heading towards the door.

"Come on. I bet if we tell Stan how much we made today, even that old grump will let us order pizza. We can watch the horror channel or something." The blonde shook his head at the thought. Without thinking, Dipper reached out and took a hold of Bill's wrist, forcing the other to stop.

"What's up Pi...?" Bill was cut off as Dipper used his free hand to pull the blonde towards him, smashing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you are probably wondering why I keep the chapters below 2000 words. Well, that's because I think that when reading online, it's easier to read with short two-three page chapters that only take ten minutes get through. But this particular chapter ended up running at about 3x that, so I broke it into parts! Don't worry though, the next part will be published today!


	10. ...Except When It's All You Can Think About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is an ass. As usual.  
> But it's kind of cute.  
> Dipper's got it bad.

It was actually kind of painful - Dipper used a little too much force which resulted in them slamming their foreheads together as well as knocking teeth. Bill stumbled backward, rubbing his head, and Dipper licked at a small nick in his lip.

_Well shit. That's not how it was supposed to be. How the hell did Bill make it go so well yesterday? ___

Dipper thought furiously. Bill, on the other hand, burst in to laughter.

"Damn Pine tree, I didn't realize you had it so bad!" He snorted. Dipper shot him a look, pursing his lips angrily.

"Shut up." He groaned, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He turned his gaze to the floor, trying to hide his embarrassment. Bill chuckled, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist.

"But seriously. That was one of the best kisses I've ever had." Bill joked.

"I hate you." Dipper murmured. Bill took the shorter boy's chin in his hand, raising his face so that Dipper had no other choice but to meet the blonde's gaze.

"I'm serious. Other than the fact that it is one of the only kisses I've ever had, for you to be the one to initiate makes me happier than you know. Because it means you like me...right?" Dipper didn't know how, but somehow his face managed to flush even more than it had before.

"N, no one said anything like that." He stumbled. Oh God, he wished he hadn't done anything in the first place. Stupid hands, doing whatever they liked without consideration for the consequences. At this rate, Dipper would probably pass out from too much blood to the brain.

"Hmm? I guess you're right. How 'bout I give you another chance then?" Bill turned his head, tapping on his cheek. "That way we can continue the tradition." He smirked. Dipper's eyes widened, and before he could think to stop himself he was leaning forward, lips puckered. And it was at that moment that Bill turned his head and met Dipper's lips with his.

First came the initial shock, which quickly melted away to a pleasant warmth spreading out from Dipper's chest. His lips began to tingle, and then his arms were moving on their own again, lacing themselves around Bill's neck and his fingers entwining in the other boy's soft golden locks.

God, Bill had fabulous hair – it was like a kitten's, so silky and smooth you could touch it for hours.

Bill's grip around Dipper's waist tightened, and Dipper felt the brush of something damp against his lips. For a moment he stiffened, nervousness making him pull away slightly. But the pleasantness of being held by Bill immediately melted his worries away, and he opened his lips to allow Bill's tongue entry.

It was strange, having someone else's tongue in your mouth. Kinda wet. Kinda warm. But also exciting, like you were sharing a secret. Bill had a somewhat strange and unexpected taste – like caramel and exotic spices. His tongue gently massaged the crevices of Dipper's mouth, and each brush sent tingles down Dipper's spine. He felt like he was on fire and freezing all at once. It was terrifying and amazing and new. And between the kissing and the holding Dipper decided he liked this.

Heck, he could probably get addicted to it.

Finally the two pulled apart, breathless and flushed. For once, not even Bill had anything to say. He just gazed at Dipper, his eyes bright, as if he'd just unlocked some long forgotten treasure. Dipper, for his part, couldn't even think straight. He had to put all his energy into keeping his knees from giving out. His limbs had all gone to jelly and it was a miracle he was even still standing.

Well, this raises quite a few questions I never thought I would actually have to ask myself. Dipper thought bitterly.

Just then there was the sound of the entrance bell wringing and both Dipper and Bill froze, turning to look at who had entered.

"Dipper?" A familiar voice greeted, tinged with surprise. Dipper quickly jerked away from Bill, body going ridged.

"Mabel! You are here so early! Are those your bags? Let me help you take them upstairs." Dipper rushed, practically tripping over himself to get to his sister's side. Mabel didn't look at him, but continued to stare down Bill, a wide smile forming on her lips.

"Dip, whose this?" She asked. Dipper blanched. He really did not want to talk about this right now.

"He..."

"The name's Bill." Bill responded, offering Mabel his hand. Dipper's twin took it, then pulled Bill to her and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh my god! Dipper has a boyfriend! My antisocial saint of a brother has finally gotten himself a boyfriend!" She cried, releasing Bill and jumping up and down.

"Dipper, you have to tell me everything. Like how you guys met. Or how all this," she gestured at the shop "...went down. All of it. Every detail. I just can't believe it!"

"He's not my boyfriend Mabel." Dipper stated, before glancing at Bill for help. Bill met his gaze, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm totally your boyfriend." The blonde responded. Mabel squealed. Dipper groaned.

"We haven't even..."

"Would you prefer the term lover?" Bill beamed, leaning forward until their noses touched.

"I am going to punch you." Dipper threatened. Mabel seemed to be hyperventilating. She threw herself at the pair, wrapping them both in a hug.

"I don't care what you call it, because I'm pretty sure we can all agree it is ADORABLE."

The bell to the shop wrung again, and this time it was Grunkle Stan who walked in, freezing the moment he stet eyes on the group before turning and walking back out the door.

"I am getting too old for this." He groaned.

*******************

Thirty minutes later all four of them were piled into the shack's living room eating pizza and watching Gravity Falls' notoriously awful horror movie channel. Grunkle Stan sat on the couch while Mabel, Dipper, and Bill sat cross legged on the floor – in that order. Dipper could hardly eat with his sister constantly jabbing his ribs with her elbow and raising her eyebrows at him and Bill.

And then there was Bill. The worst part about him was that the blonde didn't even have to do anything to make Dipper flustered. Just his presence was enough to make the boy's heart start reeling and his heard start pounding. And just when he finally thought he might be able to calm down their elbows would brush and the whole agonizing process would start all over again.

Needless to say it was a dire situation. Dipper had hardly managed to finish a single slice of pizza, much less actually pay attention to the movie.

"Ugh. Remind me never to let you kids drag me into watching this channel again. I'm going to bed." Stan stated, getting to his feet.

"Night Grunkle Stan." Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

"Night old man." Bill added, earning a grunt from Stan as he headed up the stairs. The three sat in silence for a long while, no one moving, until Bill released a long yawn, stretching his arms over his head before laying one across Dipper's shoulder.

"Really Bill?" Dipper asked, and Mabel snorted.

"What?" Bill asked innocently.

"You really just did the whole yawn-and-lay-arm-on- shoulder bit? And you said I wasn't creative..." The brown haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to be more creative?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Mabel cheered, earning a glare from her twin.

"Hey Pine Tree." Bill took Dipper's chin in his hand, leaning forward. "I think you have some pizza sauce on your face."

"Bill, what are you..."Dipper trailed as Bill's tongue made contact with the corner of his mouth, sending bolts of electricity thundering beneath the brunette's skin.

But he didn't stop there.

Oh no, Bill kept going. He kept going until his lips met Dippers. He kept going until his tongue slid into Dipper's mouth, playfully swishing around and making Dipper reel. And just when he began to give in, just when he actually started to enjoy himself, he felt Bill's tell-tale smirk against his lips.

"There, I got it!" Bill laughed, pulling away and turning back towards the television. "How's that for original Pine tree?"

Mabel had fainted to her brother's left, and was currently face down on the floor laughing. Dipper sat frozen, staring at Bill wide eyed before finally snapping out of it and reaching up to rub furiously at his lips.

"That doesn't count." He grumbled, as Bill smiled wryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, there you go. I hope this dose of Chips and Dip cuteness will be enough to sustain you for a little while.
> 
> Also. Dipper is a terrible kisser. Like, seriously bad. And every time he's the one to initiate the kissing things go terribly awry. But Bill doesn't mind. It's cute seeing his Pine tree get all nervous. Plus, if Dipper messes up, it means Bill gets to take the lead- which he is more than happy to do.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and see you next chapter!


	11. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill contemplates his past.  
> Dipper has another memory return.

Bill Cipher knew many things.

Yet, in spite of all that knowledge, Bill had made countless miscalculations. There was something about humans. Something about their desire to live, to be happy, to make others happy – it had been beyond the dream demon's capacity of understanding. His one blind spot.

"I'm home." Bill called into the silence of his little house, dropping his keys in a bowl by the door. There was no response. Sighing, he kicked off his shoes and trudged towards his room.

Normally, the quite wouldn't bother him – Bill was used to being alone after all. He'd spent the majority of existence alone within the mindscape.

But now even this small and comfortable place seemed...empty.

"Ugh." Bill groaned, falling onto his bed. That kid was messing with his head. Bill had thought that once Dipper reciprocated his feelings he might actually be able to stop thinking about the brown haired boy.

Apparently not.

In fact, if anything, the situation had gotten worse. The moment Bill had left the mystery shack he'd been overwhelmed with a hollow and empty feeling.

Like before all of this, when he was still powerful. But something felt different.

Cold.

In the darkness, Bill rolled over to gaze at the faint light that filtered in through his window as it cast long shadows across his ceiling. Within his brief time as a human, Bill had been introduced to many things. Things that his previous existence had known of but never really known. Like sadness, pain, joy, sorrow. As a dream demon he of course had emotions similar to those of humans. But for him they were no more than brief flashes, mere echoes that faded away just as quickly as they appeared. Bill had had complete control over them.

Things were different now.

Sighing, Bill rolled over, closing his eyes. He thought of Dipper, and of Mabel and Stan. He thought of deals and past lives and power and his current state. As all these things swirled madly within his mind, Bill felt sleep coax his thoughts into a humming silence- drifting away into the abyss of his dreams.

There was a slight breeze and the heady scent of earth and pine. Warm sunlight bore down on his skin like a gentle caress, and opening his eyes Bill was blinded by the gleaming yellow light.

As his eyes focused, he found himself gazing into a familiar pair of deep brown orbs circled in gold and flecked with amber.

"Pine Tree?" He spoke, voice no more than a whisper. The boy smiled, stepping back and looking rather content with himself. He smirked, glancing to the left as if to signal for Bill to do the same.

And he did, only to find a large tree. And near its base, carved into the bark were the letters DP and BC.

"What is this?" Bill asked, reaching out to run his fingers over the jagged lettering. Above, the long green needles of the Pine swayed upon the branches, as if in response to Bill's touch. Dipper laughed – but for some reason he made no sound. He turned away from the tree, walking towards the edge of the clearing.

Bill felt a heavy sense of dread wash over him. He didn't want Dipper to leave him.

He couldn't let Dipper go into the forest.

"Pine tree! Wait, stop!" Bill cried, turning away from the boy and running after him. Dipper continued in his steady pace, but for some reason Bill just couldn't catch up. He felt like he was wadding through water, and with every step moving became more difficult. Meaningless desperation filled his chest and throat, choking the cries out of him as Dipper stepped closer to the clearing's edge. An overwhelming darkness seemed to emanate from there, spreading skeletal fingers and tearing the sunlight away. Everything seemed to be fading to black and white as the whole world was swallowed up – only Dipper and Bill remaining as the latter screamed and screamed until his voice wouldn't come out any longer. He felt like if Dipper went into that place, he'd be gone forever.

After what felt like an eternity the brunette stepped into the darkness, the lower half of his body disappearing altogether. His head turned, and Bill sucked in a quick breath of horror.

Because where Dipper's eyes were supposed to be, there were only two black holes – empty and more terrifying than the shadows that were now lapping at Bill's heels.

"Why?" The boy whispered, before he was swallowed up whole.

Bill sat up with a start, heart pounding and a cold sweat leaving his sheets pasted uncomfortably to his skin. Pale sunlight peeked in through his window – signaling the arrival of morning. Which was good, because after that dream, there was no chance Bill would be able to fall asleep again.

*****************

"I think this is a terrible idea." Dipper groaned to his twin as they entered Greasy's Diner the next morning for breakfast. Mabel beamed.

"Good, because that means it is a fantastic idea!" Mabel cried cheerily. An older woman with greying hair and a lazy eye greeted them and sat them at a table, where Mabel promptly began to order two orders of pancakes. The woman – lazy Susan, smiled and chatted with his sister casually for a couple minutes before nodding at Dipper and walking towards the back.

"So, did we know her? You know...before?" Dipper asked, picking at the corners of one of the menus.

"Yeah, we tried to set Grunkle Stan up on a date with her once." Mabel laughed. Dipper blanched.

"Grunkle Stan? On a date? And I helped?" The idea of his Great uncle doing anything even remotely normal – like dating – was enough to make the brunette lose his appetite. Mabel snorted.

"Well, it was mostly me. You just kinda tried to ignore us." She responded, eyes focusing on something just over Dipper's shoulder and face lighting up.

"Bill!" She beamed, nearly jumping out of the booth as the blonde haired boy walked towards their table dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee which actually looked really good on him.

And then Dipper realized he'd been checking Bill out, and he quickly turned back to the menu, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Great, now he really had lost his appetite.

"Whoa there shooting star. Calm down. You just saw me yesterday." Bill joked, setting down two mugs on the table and filling them with coffee. Mabel huffed.

"That was yesterday. I haven't gotten my fill of BillDip fluff today." she responded simply. Dipper chanced a glance at Bill, who smirked, placing his hand on his hip.

"You even gave us a ship name?" He asked. Mabel beamed.

"Of course. You two are like having my very own personal sitcom!" Bill's blue eye swiveled over to meet Dipper's gaze, and the brunette flinched, quickly turning away.

"Did you miss me, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, leaning over in an attempt to force Dipper to look at him. The brown haired boy flushed, and Bill's smile grew. "Admit it, you missed me."

"Apparently not as much as you missed me." Dipper retorted. "Aren't you supposed to be cooking in the back?" Bill gasped, dramatically clutching at his chest.

"Ouch Pine Tree, cold as ice!" He cried with mock sadness before breaking into that infuriating smile. "I was sent out here as per the request of your dear sister because apparently we are her favorite show at the moment. By the way, kid, how's this conversation doing for ya?" Bill asked. Mabel nodded slowly.

"Getting there. Not fully recharged yet though." She responded. The blonde nodded before turning back to Dipper.

"Plus, you are the one who came to my work place."

"It was Mabel's suggestion." Dipper defended.

"Oh really. Her suggestion for what?" Bill asked.

"For payback. You know. For you coming and bothering me at the shack yesterday."

Dipper realized how stupid it sounded the moment he said it. Oh god, how had he let Mabel convince him that coming here was a good idea? Probably because he had just wanted to see Bill again, and had used revenge for yesterday as an excuse. And looking at the expression on Bill's face, the brunette guessed Bill had probably guessed all of this.

"Ah, Pine Tree, you are such a romantic." Bill laughed, leaning forward to ruffle Dipper's hair. Dipper closed his eyes to brace himself for the contact, but it never came. Opening his eyes, the brunette was met with a soft, though somewhat sad smile from Bill.

"I'll get LS to bring out your food in a sec, alright?" Bill stated, turning to head back to the kitchen.

"Don't forget the extra sprinkles in mine!" Mabel called. The blonde raised a hand in a slight wave before disappearing through a doorway. Dipper stared after him, his stomach twisting in foreboding. Something was off about Bill today.

"Hey Dip?" Mabel asked, voice breaking Dipper from his thoughts. The boy glanced up at his twin, who was gazing down into her lap anxiously.

"What's up?"

"I know you wanna get all this weird past business figured out, but I don't think we should stay in Gravity Falls for much longer." His twin murmured almost guiltily. "We can't stay here forever."

Her words struck Dipper. It's not like he had assumed he could stay in this little town forever. He just hadn't contemplated leaving quite yet. In the short time span he'd been here, Dipper had grown to love this town. It had a certain mystery to it – a sense of wonder. Like there was something else to it that Dipper hadn't quite figured out yet.

And the boy had a feeling it was somehow connected to his past.

"Oh." He turned towards the kitchen, his chest tightening. "I guess we can't, can we?" He spoke to no one in particular.

 _"Mabel, I might be able to stay in Gravity Falls forever!"_ A voice wrung through Dipper's head like a bell, sending a single flash of pain ripping through him. The brunette grunted, bending over.

"Dipper, is something wrong?" His sister asked, voice laced with worry.

"I.." Dipper started, but was cut off.

_"He said he can teach me here! I'll never have to leave."_

Dipper released a low moan, clutching desperately at his head.

"Dip..."

"Mabel, go start the car. We're taking him to a hospital." A warm hand grasped Dipper's shoulder, and the boy was still conscious enough to recognize Bill's voice.

"Hurts..." He managed, voice wavering. Bill's blue eye met his, gaze searching.

"Pine Tree, you gotta push them away. You gotta try to push them back." Bill said, voice soft.

_"Dipper, that's great!"_

"Augh!" Dipper cried, and Bill straightened, pulling the brunette from the booth and lifting him bridal style. By this point they had gathered quite a bit of attention from the other customers, who all wore worried expressions. Dipper shook in Bill's arms, body spasaming slightly as the blonde quickly carried him outside toward the car.

_"That's really great." Mabel said softly, face falling._

Dipper screamed.


	12. Trust No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill questions whether or not being around Dipper is a good idea.  
> Dipper finds a note from his childhood.

Fear.

That was the one thing Bill could never really understand as a demon.

But after the morning he'd had, Bill felt more than educated on the subject. Sitting beside the brunette's hospital bed, Bill gazed at the sleeping boy, who'd been given anesthetics to help him calm down. His face - which hours before had been contorted in screams - was now serene.

Dipper had recalled another memory. And just like before, the torrent of pain that followed had drawn Bill like a moth to a flame. He could feel it – Dipper's suffering. Every agonizing second of it.

Reaching out, Bill took Dipper's hand in his. It was warm. Sturdy. His palm was rough with callouses unlike Bill's own which were still soft as a child's.

Because Bill would never change. Even this form, which he had created, wasn't completely human. He could never age, never die. His body was like a doll, a puppet being pulled by the strings of a greater force.

But Dipper, he was fully human. His body wasn't like Bill's. He was fragile, delicate. Every decision he made, every step he took put him into danger. And every year he would grow older and eventually his body would stop functioning all together.

Fear.

Even now Bill didn't quite understand it. He felt sick. He wanted to trade places with Dipper. He would give anything to help the boy – even his own life. Which is strange, because he should've been happy. He'd regained more of his power after all. And at the rate Dipper was going it wouldn't be long before everything went back to the way it was on that summer day four years ago.

Weirdmaggedon. The end of the world as mankind new it. The conclusion to all of Bill's hard work and planning. Everything the dream demon had ever wanted.

Dipper winced, stirring slightly and letting out a slight moan. Bill froze, feeling a sensation like a thousand needles pricking his skin.

Was Dipper in pain? Was there anything Bill could do?

The boy immediately went back to sleeping, and Bill released a long sigh.

"Pine Tree..." Bill murmured, leaning forward and kissing Dipper's forehead softly.

"Sorry about this, kid. I promise, I won't make it a habit." The blonde smiled, sitting back in his seat and giving Dipper's hand a squeeze.

Immediately, Bill found himself surrounded by a grey hued forest. His body hummed with energy, and his skin let off a faint glow. He felt light as air, and with every step his body seemed to float slightly off the ground before reconnecting with the earth.

"Wow, it feels weird being back." He commented, clenching and unclenching his hands. The mindscape. Dipper's mindscape to be more specific.

"So this is what the inside of your head looks like. Guess I shouldn't have expected anything different." Bill hummed, walking through the monochrome wilderness. He had to find the place where the memories of that summer were locked away and reseal the holes that had formed as Dipper had begun to remember. It shouldn't be hard to find – an entire three months worth of memories all shoved into one space was bound to be noticeable.

Bill hummed softly as he walked, glancing around at the grey trees – each of which held one of Dipper's memories which flashed across the surface like a mini TV screen. Most of them were of the twins together – Dipper and Mabel when they were eight dressed up in zombie costumes for Halloween, or Dipper and Mabel at the beach. But Bill was more interested in the ones of Dipper alone.

Like the memories of him studying in his room, a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. Or of him out with friends, laughing without a care in the world.

These were the parts of Dipper Bill didn't know. The parts he'd likely never be able to relate to. Childhood, friendships, parents, family. Bill had never had any of these things. Dipper had had them in excess.

Stopping at one particular memory, Bill reached out to touch the tree, gently running his fingers over the front. It was recent, of him, Dipper, Mabel, and Stan eating pizza and watching movies.

"At least I can share this with you." Bill murmured before turning away and continuing his search. It didn't take long before he came across what he was looking for – a massive pine larger than any of the tree's surrounding it. It was bare, the branches jutting out nakedly and glowing faintly blue. It looked like it as dying.

"Shit." Bill hissed. Things were worse than he had expected. Dipper was well on the way towards releasing Weirdmaggedon upon Gravity Falls once again. Reaching out, Bill placed his hand against the tree, focusing on the pact he'd made with Dipper all those years ago and willing the fading flames of their contract back to life.

"Come on. Come on." He whispered, gritting his teeth. Finally there was a spark, and the blue glow of the tree erupted into flames before fading back down to a wavering flicker. Bill pulled away, staggering backward, sweat dripping from his brow. He could barely stand, and his form within the dreamscape was beginning to fade.

By resealing the memories, he'd also resealed his connection to his powers. He wouldn't be able to stay within Dipper's mind much longer.

"Damn." Bill cursed, glaring at the tree. And then Bill realized, this place looked familiar.

Stepping back, Bill glanced back through the trees and noticed he was not too far from a clearing. Dragging his heavy limbs forward, Bill hurried towards the spot, a strange and inexplicable feeling of sadness welling in his throat. Breaking through the trees, he spun in a circle, the feeling of de'ja'vu growing.

Yes, he certainly knew this place. But from where?

That's when he saw it. A tree displaced from all the others, jutting out into the clearing.

A single lonely pine.

"This is..." Bill trailed, walking towards it. Once he grew closer, he saw markings etched into the bark. Markings that took the form of the letters DP and BC.

His heart was pounding in his ears. How was this possible? How on earth could Dipper have a scene straight out of Bill's dream in his mindscape?

And more importantly, what could it mean?

Reaching out with shaking fingers, Bill touched the etchings and was overwhelmed with a wave of pain that backhanded him out of Dipper's mind in a flash of blinding light.

For a moment Bill was suspended between realities gazing into the blank nothingness, with the sound of distant voices echoing around him.

 _"This way, we can never forget."_ Said a voice sounding eerily similar to Dipper's.

_"I don't think I could forget you even if I wanted to."_

Bill knew that voice. It was his.

The blonde sat up with a start, head pounding.

"Ugh." He groaned, reaching up to rub his temples. If what Dipper went through was anything like the pain Bill had just experienced, he could understand why the brunette had passed out. It was indescribable – like having your head crushed.

But now Dipper would be safe again. At least for a little while.

"Bill?" Looking up at the sound of his name Bill was met with a pair of worried brown eyes. "You okay?" Mabel asked, closing the door to the hospital room behind her.

"Yeah. Just feeling a bit sleepy." He responded, reluctantly releasing Dipper's hand. "How'd it go with Stan?"

"He shut down the shack and is on his way." She responded, taking a seat beside Bill. The blonde chuckled.

"For all his pretending to be a tough guy, Stan is really just a softie, isn't he?" Bill joked, glancing over at Mabel whose gaze was fixed on Dipper. Tears glistened on her cheeks.

"Whoah there Shooting Star. There's no reason to cry. The doctor's said there was nothing wrong with him, remember?" He said, trying to console her. Bill didn't do so well with crying. Especially crying girls.

"I know. It's just..." Mabel shook her head, wiping at her eyes before letting her gaze settle on Bill.

"I don't think you should be around Dipper anymore." She stated, eyes growing hard. Bill stared, utterly taken aback. He wasn't used to Mabel looking so serious, and he certainly hadn't been expecting those words to come from her lips.

"Wha, what do you mean?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I mean exactly what I said. You should stay away from Dipper." Her voice was as hard as steel. "Bill, this isn't our home. This isn't his home. He has a life outside of Gravity Falls. This fall he's going to University, and after that he's got the whole world to explore. This..." she gestured between the two of them "...will not last. So it's better if you just break it off now." She finished, leaving Bill feeling as if she'd just managed to slice apart his reality.

"Shooting Star..." he started, but stopped when Mabel turned away, getting to her feet and moving towards the hospital room's door.

"Don't call me that. My name is Mabel." She said, holding the door open. "Now get out."

Bill gave a final glance at Dipper, the urge to fight back overwhelming. But an even greater part of himself was saying that Mabel was right.

Even in this form Bill would never be able to leave the boundaries of Gravity Falls. He couldn't ask Dipper to stay here for his sake. What's more, Bill had been lying to Dipper from the very beginning.

Hell, Bill was the one who had caused all this trouble for him in the first place. He was the reason Dipper was lying in a hospital bed right now. Indirectly, maybe. But that excuse wasn't good enough for Bill.

Because even now he was still that same dream demon. Even now he was still Bill Cipher.

And that would never change, no matter how many contracts he made.

"I guess this is goodbye then, Pine tree." Bill whispered, leaning over and pressing his lips to the brunette's forehead. Then he turned and walked out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him without so much as another word.

*******************

Dipper awoke to the familiar visage of his room back at the shack. Pale pink light filtered in through the window, leaving the boy at a loss for what time it was.

Sitting up, Dipper stretched out his arms over his head and released a long yawn. He couldn't quite remember the events prior to falling asleep – his mind was still murky from sleep.

The door to the attic room clicked open to reveal Mabel, who was carrying a tray of food in her arms.

"Dipper!" she cried, almost flinging the contents of the tray onto the floor in her excitement. "Grunkle Stan! He's awake!" Mabel shouted over her shoulder. There was the sound of something shattering and of the stairs creaking when Stan's face appeared over Mabel's shoulder. For a moment his expression was tense, but it quickly changed to elation before relaxing into his usual uninterested frown.

"Took you long enough kid. You had your sister worried there for a while." The older man stated. Dipper snorted. His Great Uncle tried to play it cool, but in reality he really wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Mabel." Dipper responded, putting extra emphasis on his sister's name and giving his great uncle a pointed look. Stan grumbeled in response, heading back down the stairs leaving both the twins to burst into laughter. Mabel set the tray of food on the desk beside Dipper's bed, popping half of a PB&J into her mouth and handing the other half to her brother.

"But seriously Dip," Mabel said, swallowing. "Don't ever do that again. I swear you almost had Grunkle Stan in tears."

Dipper hummed, taking a swig from the glass of milk on the tray.

"What happened exactly?" He asked, earning a surprised look from his twin.

"You don't remember?" she asked. Dipper shook his head.

"No, not really. The last thing I remember was being at Greasy's." Mabel stared.

"Bro, you've been out cold all day."

Dipper froze. All day?

He raked his mind, trying to remember what on earth had caused him to pass out for such a long time. But he just came up blank.

Just another important event to add to the list of things Dipper has forgotten.

"Okay. So how exactly did that happen?" He asked his twin, trying to keep his voice calm. Mabel shrugged.

"I don't know. One moment you were find, the next minute you were screaming and clutching your head. We had to take you to the hospital in the next town over." She stated matter of factly, popping a chip into her mouth.

"So you're saying I flipped out at Greasy's?" Dipper asked. Mabel nodded.

"Yep."

"I really can't remember anything..." Dipper trailed, terror welling in his throat. What on earth was going on? First there was that night that Bill had found him out in the woods and now this...

"What about Bill?" Dipper asked. Mabel paused for a moment, before shrugging again.

"He helped carry you to the car and that as that. I guess he didn't care as much as we thought he did Bro- Bro."

Dipper felt his chest tighten. Bill hadn't even been the least bit worried about him? Of course, the two hadn't known each other for very long, but Dipper had expected at least some reaction out of the other man.

"Ah, come on Dip'n'Dots. We both have had our fair share of romantic blunders. So don't look so down. I can run to the store and get you a carton of Rocky Road Ice-cream..." Mabel joked, leaning forward and poking her brother's cheek. Dipper laughed, albeit a little forcefully, and shook his head.

"Nah. I think I just need some time alone Mabes." Dipper smiled at his sister. Mabel pouted, but picked up the now empty tray and headed towards the door.

"Hey Dip." She called, pausing on her way out.

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right?" Mabel asked. Dipper furrowed his brow, then gave his sister a playful smirk.

"You better. We're stuck together forever as twins after all." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Mabel trailed, and a strange look came over her face for a moment before being replaced with her usual smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Night Broseph."

"Night Mabel." Dipper responded as the door closed. Sighing, he sat up and put his feet on the cold wood floor, gazing at the opposite wall blankly.

He had so many questions. More questions than when he'd first arrived in Gravity Falls.

Who he was. Why he couldn't remember anything about his past. And now, why he kept forgetting his present. He felt like reality was slipping though his fingers.

At least one good thing had come out of coming back – Bill. Funny, sarcastic, playful Bill. Truthfully, Dipper was shocked how quickly his feelings for the other man had developed. It's like every second he spent the blonde haired trickster dug a hole that eventually sprung up a fountain of emotions Dipper really wasn't accustomed to.

Liking someone. Wanting to know more about them. Wanting them to know more about you. Wanting to spend time with them. Feeling lonely when they were away.

Anger, pain, joy, and embarrassment all swirled within him whenever Bill came to mind.

Even now, after what Mabel had told him, he still wanted to see Bill, to talk to him, to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Idiot..." Dipper sighed, getting to his feet. Maybe Mabel was right. Maybe it was time for Dipper to give up this crazy hunt and go home.

Something fell to the floor with a thunk, and when turning to see what on earth he had dropped Dipper promptly kicked the item and sent it sliding under the bed.

"Shit." Dipper hissed, searching his pockets. His phone must have wiggled loose when Mabel and Stan had brought him back up to the room.

Getting down on all fours and lifted up his sheets, Dipper peered into the darkness beneath the little trundle bed. When he didn't see anything, he got onto his back and reached out his arm, searching through the dust and dirt with his hand and muttering curses to the air.

Finally his hand came in contact with something, and Dipper closed his fingers around it, pulling it out from underneath the bed. It wasn't his phone, but instead a wadded up ball of paper. Curious, and wanting a distraction from his current predicament, Dipper straightened the paper and was greeted with his own handwriting scrawled across a page in bright red ink.

_Trust no one._

And just beneath those words was a picture of a triangle with an eye at the center.

Wadding the paper up, Dipper pushed from the floor, his heart pounding.

He must have written this. Back when he was twelve, he must have written this.

But why? It was just an ordinary vacation right? Maybe it was just some sort of game he had been playing – some sort of prank.

Or maybe, just maybe, something had happened four years ago.

Something big.

Shoving the paper under his mattress, Dipper resigned himself to find Bill again and get answers. Answers for four years ago, and answers for today.

And if the blonde disagreed, well, Dipper would just have to continue his search, with or without his assistance.


	13. The Contradictions in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a confrontation with Gideon.  
> Dipper is the lamest hero to ever ride a golf cart into the horizon.

Bill barely made it home before he completely and utterly broke down.

He felt like an idiot. Like he was being torn in a million directions at one.

He wanted his powers back.

But he wanted to keep Dipper safe.

He wanted to rule the world.

But he wanted to make Dipper happy.

He wanted Dipper.

But in the end, Bill was the greatest danger to the boy's safety.

Mabel was right. It was better for Bill to stay away. The demon didn't even fully understand his own emotions.

Like why he felt so comfortable around the brunette even though they had known each other for such a short period of time. It was strange and exciting and terrifying all at once.

And now it was gone forever.

Gritting his teeth, Bill opened the door to his car, getting to his feet. He might as well brood inside. He couldn't stay locked away in his car forever.

The blonde barely made it three steps when a voice called to him.

"Hold it right there, Cipher!"

Bill's mood darkened further.

Gideon...

Turning, he gazed at the platinum haired boy, making it clear he had no interest in conversing.

"What do you want?" He hissed. Gideon stepped forward, face red with anger.

"What do I want? I thought that would be obvious."

"It was a rhetorical question. In all actuality, Gideon, I really couldn't give a shit even if I wanted to. Now leave me alone." Bill was about to turn away, but Gideon grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it. You and I had a deal remember? I give you the journal, you make Dipper remember and bam! Apocalypse. But I'm not seeing any fire and brimstone, Cipher." Gideon growled. Damn, if Bill didn't know any better, this kid might actually be scary.

But Bill did know better. He was from the mindscape after all – a terrifying world of madness and chaos. He'd seen plenty of things that could make grown men unable to sleep at night. And one of the worst just so happened to be himself.

"Here." Bill lifted his keys and unlocked his car with a beep. "Journal's in the back seat. Go ahead and take it. I want nothing to do with that stupid thing anymore." Bill jerked his arm away from Gideon's chubby fingers. "Now leave me alone." He turned away.

"Bill Cipher! I order you to turn around and get back here!" Gideon called from behind him, and Bill froze at his words, eye narrowing.

"What did you just say?" He asked, voice barely audible. Anger welled in his chest, red hot and out of control.

"I said, I order you to get back over here. We had a deal, Cipher, and I do not intend for you to back out on me a second time." Gideon stated, blue eyes flashing. For a moment the pair stood in silence, before a chilling laugh wrung through the air. The silver hair boy's brows furrowed, and he took an apprehensive step back, unsure what was going on. The laughter was coming from Bill, whose shoulders shook slightly.

"Bi..." Gideon started, but was cut off when the dream demon looked up, eye flashing scarlet. Immediately Gideon was lifted into the air, his small hands scratching helplessly at the invisible bonds around his throat.

"Sorry Gideon, I don't think I heard that properly. Could you repeat that one more time?" Bill asked, cocking his head. Gideon squealed, writhing desperately. "No? Too bad." He pouted, and Gideon fell to the ground, gasping for air. Bill strode forward to the cowering boy's side, kneeling down and gazing at him.

"You see Gideon? I even went out of my way to warn you but you still managed to make me angry!" Bill keened, blood red gaze void of any emotion. "And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." He stated, straightening, his eye fading back to their original color.

"You're lucky I'm so forgiving!" Bill laughed, flicking his wrist. The door to his car opened and the journal floated through the air towards Gideon. "Now take it, and leave."

Gideon nodded, grabbing the book out of the air and darting off towards the forest. Bill watched him go, the anger within him slowly ebbing, the rush of power fading away into a dull murmur. He wobbled unsteadily, reaching up to clutch his aching head.

What...had just happened? How was he able to use his abilities? Had Dipper remembered something else?

Bill stumbled towards his car, black dots swarming the edges of his vision and feeling like his entire body was filled with cotton.

He had to get to Dipper. He had to keep him safe.

He had to...

Bill reached out, fingers caressing air before he hit the ground and everything went dark.

*******************

You know, for a moment there, Dipper had actually felt like he might be getting somewhere.

However, he soon realized that he didn't have the keys to any of the vehicles outside of the mystery shack and that his Great uncle and sister probably would stop him and scold him for even trying to leave in his condition. Thankfully Dipper found an old golf cart out back which looked like it had seen better days but still somehow managed to run.

So, in the end the brunette was putting down the empty dirt road in a golf cart. Lame, he knew, but at least this thing was slightly faster than walking in the dark.

Plus, riding in it kind of had a nostalgic feeling for some reason.

Whatever the case, twenty minutes later Dipper was pulling up to Bill's house, turning off the ignition and getting out. Walking up to the door he wrung the doorbell, waiting impatiently through the silence.

No answer. He wrung again with similar luck.

And again. And again.

Finally, Dipper turned away, groaning at the fact that he had literally driven cross country in a golf cart just to wring a doorbell for ten minutes. He glared at the vehicle, taking note on how utterly ridiculous it looked beside Bill's car.

And that's when he noticed it, a shadowy lump on the ground not too far down the driveway.

"Bill?" Dipper called. The shadow stirred, and Dipper's heart leapt into his throat.

"Bill!" He cried, running towards the figure. Sure enough, as he grew closer he could make out the blonde's figure, and Dipper collapsed to his knees, pressing his cheek to Bill's chest.

After a few panicked moments he felt the soft rise and fall of the other man's chest and was immediately overtaken with a sense of relief.

He's alive. He's alive.

Dipper felt like crying. He felt like screaming to the heavens.

Instead he began to gently pat the blonde's cheeks.

"Bill, wake up. Come one, we need to get you inside." Dipper stated. Bill's eyelid fluttered slightly.

"Di...pper?" He asked, voice soft. Dipper smiled, tears suddenly forming in his eyes.

"Yeah. It's me." He said, furiously wiping them away with his sleeve.

Had he really been this afraid of losing Bill?

"Come on, let's get you inside." Dipper positioned himself under Bill's body, lifting the heavier man onto his back and carrying him towards the house.

"Keep talking to me Bill." He murmured. Something jingled behind him, and he glanced over to see Bill holding out a keyring.

"You...need these." Bill groaned, an attempt at a smile on his lips. Dipper quickly took the keys from him and unlocked the door, carrying the blonde into the dark apartment. At first he headed towards the living room, but discovered that the house was virtually empty of furniture or any other proof that someone lived there. Thankfully, he at least had a bed in the bedroom, which is where Dipper lay Bill down.

"There you go." Dipper murmured, giving Bill a quick glance over for injuries. He seemed fine, and though he was coated in sweat he didn't seem to have a fever. Biting his lip, Dipper stood, but was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"Don't go." Bill's blue eye met his, gaze frightened.

"I'm just going to get you some water. I'll be right back." Dipper responded, taking Bill's hand and laying it by the blonde's side. He was too weak to even argue.

"I promise." Dipper turned away, heading back towards the kitchen which they had passed on their way to Bill's room. Most of the cabinets were barren but for one which held a couple mugs and plates and bowls. Dipper grabbed one of the cups and filled it with lukewarm water before heading back to Bill.

He had no idea what had happened – what could've caused Bill to just collapse like that.

What's more, the idea that Bill would've stayed like that if Dipper hadn't come along terrified him to no end.

And this house... it looked abandoned.

Lonely.

Entering the bedroom Dipper was surprised to find Bill sitting up. He offered the brunette a small smile.

"Sorry about making you see that, Pine Tree."

Dipper rushed to Bill's side.

"Don't push yourself! We don't know what's wrong and you could make it worse!" He cried, brown eyes wide with fear.

"I'm fine. Whatever it was, it faded away." Bill responded. "And anyway, what were you going to do, take care of me all night?" He asked, raising a single blonde eyebrow. Dipper met his gaze, brows furrowed.

"Yes." He said, completely serious. Bill sighed.

"You're no fun when I can't tease you."

"And you're no fun when you give me a death scare then try to play it off like it's nothing. Now drink this." Dipper said, holding out the mug. Bill took it reluctantly, sipping at the water within.

"You're lucky I don't call an ambulance and have them take you to a hospital." The brunette huffed, clearly annoyed. Bill chuckled.

"I take it back. You are actually pretty cute when you're angry." The blonde joked. Dipper's ears immediately turned red, the color obvious even in the dark room.

"This is no time for that." Dipper stated, voice rising in pitch. Bill smirked, setting the mug on the bedside table and leaning forward.

"Au contraire. It's just you and me at night in my room. This exactly the time, Pine Tree." Bill murmured huskily, wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist. The boy didn't struggle, but simply sat down on the bed, his soft brown eyes searching Bill's.

"Why can't you take me seriously?" He asked. Bill kissed his forehead.

"When it comes to you, Dipper, I take everything very seriously." Bill responded. "Now lie down. I'm not going to sleep until you do." The blonde said, raising an eyebrow. Dipper sighed, seeming to have accepted his fate. He moved his head to the pillow and Bill followed suite – so that the two of them were facing one another.

"Happy now?" Dipper yawned, reaching up to rub his eyes. Bill took Dipper's hand in his, kissing the boy's knuckles.

"Now I am." He smirked, and Dipper rolled his eyes before shutting them altogether. Bill watched as his breathing slowed and Dipper eventually fell asleep all together. Only then did he close his own eyes and will for a peaceful, dreamless sleep of his own.


	14. Decisions, Decisions

Dipper awoke to the pale glow of morning, rubbing his eyes and stretching his limbs.

"Hey Mabel, do you..." He stopped, suddenly wide awake.

Oh god. He'd fallen asleep Bill's house.

What's worse: he'd fallen asleep with Bill. In his bed. Lying right next to him.

Dipper groaned, rolling over and burying his face in a pillow.

Which was probably a bad idea because it smelled like Bill – clean and spicy with a hint of sweetness.

Ugh, at least the blonde was already up. Dipper didn't know what he would've done if he'd just awoken to see Bill's face inches from his own, their noses touching, Bill's lips turning up in a wicked smirk as he leaned forwards and...

"Nope!" Dipper cried, leaping out of the bed. He needed coffee. And a cold shower.

Glancing down at his wrinkled and disorderly clothes, Dipper thought that the shower was probably the more necessary of those two. But there was no way in hell Dipper was going to take a shower in a stranger's house, so coffee would just have to do.

Opening the door to the hallway leading to the rest of the house, Dipper was greeted with the scent of something gloriously savory, making his mouth water. He realized all he'd had to eat the night before was half a peanutbutter and jelly sandwhich.

Walking toward, the kitchen, Dipper picked up on the soft murmur of music, which he soon realized was Bill singing along with none other than I can't Decide by the Scissor sisters. Snorting, Dipper peeked inside, doing his best to hold back his laughter when he found Bill standing at the stove, back turned to Dipper, dancing as he cooked.

Surprisingly, the blonde actually had a pretty decent voice, all things considered, and he seemed like he was having a blast – shaking his hips and tapping his feet before doing a doing and poseing.

That did it, Dipper couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing.

Bill spun, face turning cherry red when his eyes fell on Dipper. Honestly, this was probably the first time Dipper had ever seen Bill blush – he was actually pretty cute. Plus, Dipper was pleased that it wasn't him for once.

"You, you're awake!" Bill stuttered. Dipper leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Oh, and don't bother stopping on my account." The brunette beamed, waving his hand. Bill swallowed, eye focusing on the floor and refusing to meet Dipper's gaze. Laughing, Dipper pushed away from the wall and broke into song. He walked towards Bill, snapping along to the tune before stopping and holding out his hand. Bill snorted, rolling his eyes and taking Dipper's hand and beginning to sing along as well. The two sashayed across the little kitchen prancing about like idiots because neither of them knew how to dance.

And god, was it fun. Dipper just couldn't stop smiling and as the song came to an end the two doubled over in laughter.

"You are an absolute dork." Dipper gasped, breathless.

"Nice observation there, Sherlock. Not that you're any better." Bill responded with a smirk, looking up to meet Dipper's gaze.

It was at that moment that the two became aware of exactly how close they were.

"Sorry." Dipper was the first to move away, face heating. Bill grabbed his wrist, pulling the brunette back so that they were facing one another again.

"Hey Pine tree?" Bill asked, voice soft. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" He leaned in, breathe warm on Dipper's lips. The brunette's eyes widened, before breaking into a wide smile and turning away in an attempt to hide his laughter.

"Great, you ruined the mood. Nice going there, kid." Bill sighed, releasing Dipper who continued laughing.

"I can't help it! It's just... how many times have we kissed before and you are only just now asking for permission?"

"I was trying to be romantic." Bill huffed.

"Romantic doesn't suite you, Bill." Dipper responded, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Wow, thanks Pine tree. That definitely makes me feel better." Bill groaned, shooting Dipper a look. "Remind me why I like you again?" The brown haired boy simply beamed, stepping forward and pressing his lips to Bill's cheek.

"How's that?" Dipper asked, playfully nudging Bill's side as he passed the blonde on the way to the coffee maker.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Still not quite feeling it." Bill responded, grabing Dipper's writ for the second time that morning and spinning the brunette around and mashing their lips together. Dipper tensed for a moment before opening up to Bill's touch. The kiss lasted for quite some time before Bill finally pulled away, leaving Dipper red faced and panting in his arms.

"Yep. Now I remember." Bill smirked. "You didn't actually think you'd get away without a kiss, right?"

Dipper, still slightly airy from their kiss, shrugged.

"You know, I actually did for a moment there. I guess I forgot how much of a pervert you are." He raised a single dark eyebrow, as if daring Bill to one up him. The blonde shrugged, leaning forward to whisper in Dipper's ear.

"You are the one who said I wasn't a romantic." Bill murmured huskily, sending shivers running down Dipper's spine.

"You know that's not what I..." He stopped, sniffing the air and meeting Bill's gaze. "Hey, do you smell something?"

Just then, the fire alarm began to go off.

**********************************

"Here you boy's go." Lazy Susan said, setting down two plates of pancakes.

"Thanks." Dipper said, giving her a bright smile before turning to Bill, who wore a dark expression.

"Don't be like that." Dipper said, raising an eyebrow. Bill glowered, perching his chin in his hand and watching Dipper pour maple syrup over his food.

"Like what?" Dipper shot him a look, setting the bottle of syrup down.

"Like you, that's what. Are you still upset about the burnt food?" The brown haired boy questioned, lifting his fork to his mouth. Bill sighed, jutting his lower lip out in a childish pout.

"I just really wanted to cook you breakfast!" He murmured, looking down at his own untouched plate. Fate was just too cruel. Bill had even forced himself to get up early – relinquishing his spot next to a still sleeping and very cuddly Dipper.

He could have snuggled with the brunette for another hour!

Bill sighed, poking distractedly at his food.

"If you want to cook for me, then why don't you come over to the mystery shack? I'm sure Grunkle Stan would appreciate it. Plus, apparently there was some sort of misunderstanding between you and Mabel. For some reason she thought you were cutting ties with me or something like that." Dipper said, and Bill froze.

With everything that had happened the night before he'd totally forgotten.

Damn. What on earth was he doing?

Glancing up, Bill gazed at Dipper, who was contentedly stuffing his face with food. His earthy brown hair was a chaotic mess and a slight shadow hung about his features from a lack of sleep.

God, he was beautiful. Flawed, human, and absolutely stunning. Bill wanted to reach out and kiss him every time he looked at him.

Dipper glanced up, meeting Bill's eye and cocking his head questioningly. Bill almost wanted to smile at how cute the action was, but instead he looked away.

He couldn't do this any longer. He couldn't risk the chance of causing Dipper any harm.

Because if he did, Bill would never be able to forgive himself.

"It wasn't a misunderstanding." Bill stated bluntly.

"Oh..." was all Dipper said. Bill chanced a look at the brunette, who was gazing at his fork thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry Dipper. It's just..." Bill started, but was cut off when Dipper held up his hand.

"No need to say sorry. I had as much to do with... this," He waved his hand between them "as you did." Dipper bit his bottom lip tentatively before smiling at Bill. "Plus, it's not like we were serious or anything."

Bill flinched, Dipper's words striking right through him.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Bill laughed, trying not to let the pain he felt show. He was the one breaking it off, after all. As far as Bill was concerned, he was lucky Dipper hadn't just poured his coffee on the blonde's head before walking out. And even though Dipper was smiling and playing it off as if it were nothing, Bill knew that he had hurt Dipper.

That fact alone made Bill want to curl up and die.

"Can I ask you one thing, though?" Dipper asked, brown eyes distant.

"Anything."

"Why? I mean, I thought..." Dipper shook his head. "I thought we were okay, I guess." He pursed his lips, looking down at his plate as if the half eaten mess of syrupy goo could give him the answers he desired.

"I don't know." Bill answered honestly. If he said he'd never liked the brunette in the first place, Dipper would probably call him on his bluff. He wasn't an idiot.

So Bill decided to offer up half of the story, to give Dipper a portion of the truth.

"Pine tree, you've got your whole life ahead of you. You're going to college in the fall, and after that you'll have a career and all that other stuff people do. But me, I won't get any of that because I'm stuck here in Gravity Falls. I can't tie you down. I don't want to." Bill anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. It felt horrible saying all of that out loud.

"Really, and you just decided all of that by yourself without even asking me my opinion?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow. Bill nodded, slightly surprised by Dipper's tone. This was not how he expected this to go down.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Dipper demanded, getting to his feet and slamming his fists on the table, earning a few wayward glances from the other patrons. Dipper seemed to notice this, and grabbed Bill's arm, pulling him to his feet. "Come with me." He said, dragging Bill towards the door and around the back before finally pushing the blonde away from him.

"Pine tree..."

"God damn it Bill." Dipper groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, seriously? What in the hell goes on in that head of yours? Do you really think that by cutting ties with me you will help me? How egotistic can you get?" The brunette demanded, face red. Bill said nothing, staring at Dipper with his mouth agape.

What could he say? He'd never seen Dipper like this. Ever.

"Listen up, Bill. I like you. Of my own accord. No one is holding a knife up to my neck and forcing me. I like you." Dipper stated bluntly, meeting Bill's gaze. "And whether I decide to stay in Gravity falls, or go to college, or hell, fly to the fucking moon..." Dipper threw his arms in the air "It's still my decision. No one else's! So if I like you, I'll fucking like you. Don't go making half- ass excuses claiming your 'protecting me'. Because I can handle myself and my life just fine." He stopped, jaw set as he stared at Bill for a few moments longer before releasing a long sigh.

"Look, my whole life people have been telling me what's good for me and what's not. And I know they're all just trying to protect me but..." He trailed, shaking his head and tugging at his bangs. "Shouldn't I get to decide what's best for me?" His voice cracked, and Bill finally snapped out of it. He felt like he'd seen more of Dipper in those last couple minutes than he had in the last few days they had been together. And what he found was that he cared for the brunette now more than ever. Angry Dipper. Frightened Dipper. Happy Dipper. Sad Dipper.

They were all part of what made the boy so wonderful, so hard to guess. Back when he was powerful, it was these parts of Dipper which had infuriated the demon so much.

Now, they were the parts Bill loved the best.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, Bill, I..." Dipper stopped when Bill wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, lifting his chin so that their lips brushed.

"I'm sorry." Bill murmured against Dipper's lips. "You're right. I can't just go cutting you off from the world, from me, to protect you. So I guess I'll just have to stay by your side and guard you from there." He kissed Dipper again, harder this time, and the brunette practically melted into his arms, opening himself up to Bill completely. He was so warm so utterly irresistible, Bill never wanted to let him go.

So this is what it's like...

Bill thought, pulling away and watching as Dipper's eyelids fluttered open, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

"I thought I said I don't need protecting, idiot." He reached out and tenderly kissed the tip of Bill's nose. The blonde smirked, placing his forehead against Dipper's.

...to be in love...

"Yeah, yeah." Bill chuckled. "But when has anything you've ever said stopped me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry about taking so long to update! The semester just started and blargh.....  
> So here is some angry Dipper and more BillDip fluff as payment!  
> Dipper needs to get angry more often, he always just keeps things bottled up and it isn't good for him...  
> Also, guess what? Next Chapter is the smut chapter! So keep a look out for that! Something to look forward to!


	15. If This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! NSFW!   
> Mandatory Smut Chapter! Just a heads up! The Important Parts are before and after the breaks if you would rather skip!

The pair chatted amiably during the drive back to the mystery shack. Mainly, Dipper talked about his plans for the future, his goals and hopes and dreams for the days that would follow this brief summer. Bill couldn't help but glance at Dipper from time to time, noting how cute the brunette looked when he was excited – the way his eyes lit up and his cheeks flushed. It made his chest flush with warmth, his heart fluttering slightly.

"I've always liked studying plants and animals, so I think going into sustainability would be the best choice for me. I love the outdoors, and I want to keep the world beautiful." Dipper finished, turning to beam at Bill, their gazes meeting. Bill flushed, realizing he'd been caught staring, and quickly turned away.

"That sounds just like you." He said fondly, despite his embarrassment. They pulled to a stop in front of the mystery shack, and the pair grabbed the grocery bags from the back before heading inside.

"I'm home!" Dipper called, and there was the sound of thumping from upstairs before Mabel came flying into the kitchen, her face red as a tomato.

"Dipper, you big dummy!" She cried, before wrapping her twin in her arms. "You can't just pass out, wake up, and then leave without telling anybody! We were so worried!" She cried, brows furrowed. Dipper fondly rubbed her back, returning her hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to be gone for so long. Some things just came up with Bill and I..." Dipper trailed. Mabel's brown gaze turned to the boy in question, her eyes narrowing.

"And you!" She cried, pulling away from her brother and marching towards Bill. "I thought we already discussed this!"

"Mabel I..." Bill stuttered. For someone who was usually so bubbly and sweet, she could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Mabes, just wait a sec." Dipper said, reaching out towards his twin. She brushed him aside, glaring daggers at Bill.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Brother." She growled, accentuating each word with a jab of her finger. "I won't let him get hurt again! I won't!"

"Mabel!" Dipper was about to intervene when Bill suddenly wrapped his arms around Mabel, pulling her close.

"I won't let that happen, Mabel. I promise you. I won't." Bill murmured. For a moment the girl was tense in his arms, before she began to shake uncontrollably. Within moments Mabel was bursting into tears. She wrapped her arms around Bill, sobbing softly into his shoulder as Dipper stared on in shock.

"What on earth just happened?" He asked, eyes wide. Bill sighed. Honestly, he wasn't sure either. But he was starting to get an idea. They stood like that for a moment longer before Mabel pulled away, wiping at her eyes, refusing to meet Bill's gaze.

"Mabel, we need to talk about this later." He said. She nodded, sniffling, before taking a deep breath and offering the blonde her best smile.

"Yeah. Okay." She replied, before heading back out of the kitchen. "Your lucky Bill is cooking Dip'n'dots. Grunkle Stan was pretty angry this morning about you leaving. He said he was going to pick up some more craft supplies for the shack. He'll probably be back in an hour." His sister said before disappearing.

Dipper, still confused, turned towards the pile of groceries.

"Alright. Plans have changed. We need to get this done before Stan gets home." He said, quickly unpacking the plastic sacks.

Bill hummed, moving to help him with the task. "Does that mean no dancing this time?" He asked, shooting Dipper a playful smirk. The other boy's face flushed, and he licked his lips anxiously.

"No dancing." He said firmly, and Bill laughed.

********************

One hour and a spaghetti dinner later Dipper was sitting in his room, sketching absentmindedly in the quickly darkening room. Pale amber light flowed in through the large triangular window behind the desk, illuminating the quickly filling page.

"Hey, Pine Tree, do you have a spare change of clothes I can borrow?" Bill asked from behind him.

"Yeah, just give me one sec." He said, not wanting to pull away from his latest drawing. There was the sound of bare feet padding across wood, and the raw scent of soap overwhelmed Dipper's nose as Bill leaned over his shoulder.

"Hmm? What's that supposed to be?" Bill asked, rubbing at his still damp blonde locks with a towel.

"I don't know." Dipper sighed, realizing there was no chance Bill would allow him to finish his work in peace. He looked down at the page, eyes brushing along the chaotic lines that formed a cacophony of madness around a single focal point. It was like gazing into the eye of a storm. Dipper had a feeling there was something important he was missing, some important detail that tickled at the edge of is mind but refused to be seen.

It was really bugging him.

"That dresser, third drawer down. There's some old sweats in there you can use. I keep all my t-shirts in the drawer above it. So go ahead and grab one." Dipper responded, flicking his wrist towards the item of furniture in question. Bill hummed, walking across the room, and Dipper became all too suddenly aware that the blonde was wearing nothing but a towel hanging limply against his waist, leaving his well-defined torso exposed. Swallowing, Dipper quickly glanced away, deciding instead to stare at the assortment of posters across from him that Mabel had left after their first stay here. There was a number of pictures of cute animals with motivational phrases written across the bottom as well as a single large poster of her favorite band at the time.

Ugh. He was so glad she'd grown out of them. He'd had to listen to their albums on repeat for three years.

"What'cha thinking about?" Bill asked, throwing the towel in his hair to the floor and plopping down on the bed beside Dipper. Once again the brunette caught a whiff of soap, along with something softer, earthier and kind of sweet. He sighed, leaning back until his head hit the bed.

"The past." He responded, staring up at the ceiling before chancing a glance at Bill.

"Oh?" The blonde asked, unfolding a black t-shirt, his muscles flexing and rippling as he moved to slip it on over his head. Dipper was about to turn away again, feeling his face heat when he noticed a strange symbol at the base of Bill's spine, just above his pant line, just before it was covered in fabric.

Sitting up, Dipper cocked his head curiously, leaning towards Bill.

"What was that?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow. Ill stared at him.

"What was what?" He responded, glancing over his shoulder to follow Dipper's gaze.

"Bill...do you have a tramp stamp?" Dipper snorted. Bill gazed at the brunette, brows furrowed.

"A...what?" He asked as Dipper burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! You do! I can't believe it!" He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I never expected you of all people to..." He was cut off when a pair of warm lips met his, his words fading into a groan as Bill pushed him back against the wall. Pulling away, Bill smirked, gold eye flashing as he looked over the flushed and heavily breathing boy.

"I don't much appreciate being laughed at, Pine Tree." Bill breathed, before nipping playfully at Dipper's ear.

"Y, you ass." Dipper squeaked. Bill chuckled, breathe hot against Dipper's neck as he repositioned himself so that he was straddling the brunette. He pulled away from suckling Dipper's neck only briefly enough to shrug.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard." He responded with a low laugh before smashing his lips against Dipper's again. The boy struggled, but Bill refused to release him until he bit the other man's lip, forcing Bill to jerk away with a grunt.

"We're not the only ones here you idiot!" He stated gruffly, glowering at his companion. Bill licked his lips, smile widening.

"That's what makes it fun." He said, before leaning over and nibbling at the tender flesh against Dipper's neck. The boy mewled in protest, but quickly melted into Bill's touch, unable to deny the burning polarity that seemed to have ignited between them, making each touch send shivers down his spine. His hands snaked up Bill's back and into the other man's soft hair, tangling within the coppery locks as he pulled Bill deeper into the kiss.

Oh, he was loving this. He just really really didn't want to admit it.

Bill continued to press Dipper into the wall with one hand, removing the other so he could slide his fingers under the boy's shirt, making the other gasp against his lips. Bill smirked, using his teeth to bite and tug at Dipper's lip, earning a cut off groan as Dipper's eyes flickered open, chocolaty brown hues heavy with lust.

A heat was forming between their groins, building up and hardening as they rubbed against one another gently. Bill traced gentle kisses down Dipper's milky skin, admiring the softness of his companion as the boy attempted to regain control over his breathing.

Not that Bill was ever going to let that happen.

Lifting his hips, Bill rutted down against Dipper's groin, making the brunette cry out at the sudden friction.

"Bill..." He breathed, then flushed at how utterly sensual his voice sounded.

Damn. This was actually happening.

He actually wanted this to happen.

And boy way he enjoying every moment of it.

"Cute." Bill snorted. Pulling away and giving Dipper a lascivious look. Dipper's heart fluttered, Bill's golden eyes sending strikes of lightening racing under his skin and straight to his groin.

"Mind if I move to something a little more interesting?" Bill asked, rutting his hips against Dipper's once again. The brunette bit back another cry, glaring.

"Fuck. You." He breathed. Bill smirked.

"Great! I'm glad we both agree." He snorted, before slipping back so that his head was positioned between Dipper's legs.

"Bill, what are you...?" Dipper asked as the blonde pressed two fingers against the bottom of his bulge before tracing upwards. Dipper released a long moan, back arching.

"Fucking you." He responded, before unbuttoning Dippers pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. Dipper rolled his eyes.

Sometimes Bill sounded like a complete ass.

But God, if it wasn't turning Dipper on.

Dipper's length felt exposed and chilled out in the open, twitching and painfully erect. He could feel Bill's hot breathe as his eyes traced over Dipper, sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

Embarrassment welled in Dipper's chest, but was completely washed away when he felt the warm, wet brush of Bill's tongue along the length of his shaft. Dipper released a shuddery moan, eyes focusing on the blonde who was now concentrated on pleasuring Dipper as he sucked the first gleaming strands of precum from Dipper's head. The amber light from before had deepened, leaving the room cast with deep lavender shadows that danced across Bill's sharp features as his head bobbed. He looked... beautiful. Of course, Dipper had always known that Bill was good looking. But that's not what really attracted him. Despite his vain and blunt personality, Bill had a certain softness to him, a gentleness unlike anything Dipper had ever encountered before. Like the dim gleam of twilight that now ensconced them in that dark, quite room Bill was comfortable. Warm.

"B, bill..."Dipper hitched just before Bill pulled away, licking his lips.

"Not yet, Pine tree." He whispered, getting to his feet and shirking the sweats he'd dawned only moments before along with his boxers to reveal his throbbing form. The sight of it sent heat straight to Dipper's groin, knowing that he was the one who incited this sort of reaction within Bill.

It made him feel...special.

Bill took his place straddling Dipper once again, taking one of the boy's limp hands in his own before bringing it to his own. His gaze met Dipper's as he slowly began to kiss each finger, tempering the light touches with a gentle brush of their members.

Dipper whimpered, the lack of touch making every kiss sear through his skin like firecrackers. He wanted ore. He wanted everything.

"Bill, pl, please..." He managed, licking his lips in desperation. Bill smiled, though it seemed he was at his limit as well. Still holding Dipper's hand, he brought it down to their members, wrapping around both their lengths as they began to pump back and forth. At first their timing was off – the couple a mess of grunts and sweaty breaths. But soon their hands began to move in time, their hips adding to the motion until they were both nearing climax.

"Pine...tree..." Bill grunted into Dipper's neck, his breath searing. Dipper, mind too hazed over with passion, merely arched into Bill's touch instead, breathe hitching. Bill's lips trailed up his throat as the other sucked tenderly before reaching Dipper's ear.

"Dipper.. Dipper..."

The sound of his name only heightened Dipper's euphoria.

"Bill, I'm going to..." He ground out, voice raising in pitch. The blonde grunted in response, and they both quickened their pace before releasing the coiled tension within their groins in streams of milky white across Dipper's torso. A cry of pleasure escaped Dipper's lips, and he would've been horrified if he weren't suddenly so tired. Sinking into the wall, he lowered his body until he was lying flat on the bed. Bill collapsed beside him, chest heaving as he caught his breath. He turned his amber gaze to Dipper, his eyes seeming to glow despite the fact that the room was now completely dark. He reached out and gently wiped his finger across Dipper's cheek, brushing away the cooling warmth that resided there, his fingers trailing before he pulled away.

"Hey, Pine Tree?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Dipper responded, blinking sleepily.

"I think I love you." Bill murmured softly, eyes searching. Dipper froze in shock, tiredness dissipating.

"Like, love love?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah." Bill responded, and the brunette swallowed, turning his head towards the ceiling in attempt to avoid Bill's gaze.

Oh.

Oh...

There was no doubt that Dipper liked Bill. That he liked Bill a lot. But the pair hadn't known each other for long. Dipper had always associated the word love with time. It developed between two people who liked one another as they got to know one another. As they faced trials and errors and grew together. Dipper had only known Bill for about a week.

And yet...

Dipper couldn't shake the feeling that he had known Bill Cipher for much, much longer. He wasn't the type of person to get close to just anyone. And he sure as hell wasn't the type of person to...well, have sex with just anyone either. But Bill had burst past any form of wall Dipper had put up around himself and made himself at home. Dipper couldn't imagine himself without the man another week from now, or another month from now.

Or ever.

Suddenly his whole life view had changed, a new figure present in his future that was never there before.

An annoying, impossible blonde with a playful look that utterly melted Dipper's heart.

Rolling over, Dipper shifted so that he could wrap his arms around Bill's neck, placing his forehead against the other man's as Bill sighed with both relief and contentment.

"I think I love you too." He whispered before they settled into a companionable silence.

*********************

Bill opened his eyes to the same clearing from before, immediately recognizing that he was in another dream.

The soft scent of sun warmed earth and pine, the vibrant contrast of the emerald and peridotite flora against the sepia tones of the ground. And up above, an endless blue sky.

Blinking, Bill turned to see Dipper, standing beside him and staring up at a medium sized pine tree, his hand touching the bark as he turned to look at Bill. The sunlight caught in his chocolaty locks, making his hair look almost auburn, and his dark eyes gleamed as they met Bill's. He opened his mouth, the voice muffled as if he were speaking through cotton. Bill tried to speak, but his own lips refused to move, frozen in place as Dipper's muffled words grew louder and louder until the grating sound was like shouting in Bill's ear. Then everything went silent as Dipper turned back to the tree, a high-pitched whistling accented by the words.

"I love you."

Suddenly Dipper was gone, and the beautiful colors from before faded to monochromatic greys and blacks tinted with a sickly green-blue undertone. Confused, Bill stumbled away, a horrible feeling rising in his gut as thunder boomed overhead, the sky a whirling mix of clouds forming a vortex above him.

"Please!" Mabel's voice screamed desperately, and Bill turned to see her gazing at him, cheeks moist with tears and eyes red.

"Please save him!" She wept, falling to her knees. "I'll do anything! Anything. Just save him!"

"Mabel?" Bill shouted over the wind, but his words were drowned out by the sound of a familiar laugh.

I love you...

Bill sat up with a start, his chest heaving. Beside him Dipper groaned in protest at the gush of cold air from the movement of the blanket, curling into a ball. Carefully, Bill got out of the bed, tucking the blanket back around Dipper's torso and letting his eyes linger on his sleeping form before he quickly slipped into his pajamas and headed out into the shack.

He needed to talk with Mabel.

Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I am so sorry about the late update! I am a horrible person, but school and work have just been eating my time! So to make it up to you, i will be posting two chapters today! Whoot Whoot!
> 
> Now, mandatory lemon chapter aside, I really like this last dream sequence. It was fun to write, and my heart is pounding in excitement for the chapters to come. I really like the plot of this fic! It's all coming to a head now( I have like, over fifty pages in the word file...), so I was wondering if you all had any guesses for what's going to happen? I am curious...
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!


	16. Shooting Stars at Dawn

The cool early morning air hung heavy around them, thick with summer moisture. The sun peeked its head just over the horizon, a crown of peach and gold against the retreating darkness. Mabel shivered slightly, refusing to meet Bill's gaze as her eyes remained trained to the dirt. Around them the trees watched with hooded eyes, trailing dark shadows across the forest floor.

He almost felt bad for making her come out here, but Mabel had insisted that they go somewhere private, so that there was no chance anyone could hear them.

"Shooting Star." Bill spoke softly, and the young girl's eyes darted upward to meet his before she looked away again, tears forming in her eyes. A soft sob escaped her lips, and her whole body was shaking.

"This, this has all happened before. Hasn't it?" Bill asked. Mabel took a long shaky breath, turning to face Bill, her dark eyes burning with determination.

"How did you find out?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly before evening out.

"Dreams, mostly. And when Dipper passed out I went into his mindscape to reseal his memories, and I saw..." Bill trailed, not really sure if she would understand. "I saw something from my dreams, I guess." Mabel said nothing, her eyes flitting over the forest floor before closing. The pair stood in silence for a long while as the area around them began to lighten. Finally Mabel opened her eyes.

"Dipper remembered." She spoke, biting off at the end as if the words hurt her.

"He... he did?" Bill asked, confusion racing through his mind. All the pieces were lying before him, clicking softly into place. The only problem was he was missing something, something that was locked away within him, deep inside.

Something he locked away himself.

"June 20th. That's when he first arrived in Gravity falls. I came right after him, only three days later to find he'd somehow gotten himself a boyfriend in that short time. Dipper of all people." Mabel snorted, shaking her head softly.

"At first I didn't make the connection. It took me a whole two months to realize that the Bill Cipher that was dating my brother was the same one who almost destroyed Gravity Falls all those years ago. Can you believe it? Two whole months!" She threw her hands in the air, laughing.

"And boy, was I upset after that. I didn't want him anywhere near you. But... I guess, in those two months, I'd grown to like you too." She met Bill's gaze with a soft smiled, her dark eyes reflecting the light of the rising sun.

"You took me out to the forest, a lot like now actually, and we talked and talked and talked. About four years ago and about the two months you'd been with Dipper. Boy, were you love struck. Whenever you talked about him your face would light up and you'd get this huge 'ol goofy grin on your face and try as I might I just couldn't hate you." Bill felt a small warmth bubble up in his chest, a feeling of familiarity and comradery.

"So our summer came to an end and Dipper and I went to college and you stayed here in Gravity Falls. Dipper bought you a cellphone, that dork, and he was constantly messaging you. I'd come back from classes and there he'd be in his room: his phone propped up as he did homework, chatting with you as you cooked or watched a movie. Geez. I couldn't even distract that boy from his homework and yet there you were. Every day." Her smile grew, eyes glowing with past memories.

"Whenever we had a break from school Dipper and I would drive down here to visit. The Spring break of our freshman year I was finally able to convince you to let me paint your house. I remember forcing you both to help me paint glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling. Your carpet looked radioactive after that. Or that summer when you actually went out and bought a king-sized bed and a futon so that Dipper and I could stay over. He was so embarrassed – his face was red in that way it gets sometimes- and you just kept laughing and laughing." She chuckled, shaking her head before her eyes focused on something just beyond Bill's shoulder.

"Two years. I'd practically forgotten how dangerous it was to have Dipper around this town. Around you. Everything was just so perfect..."She trailed, smile fading.

"And then he remembered. It was just a stupid mistake. He came across some of Grunkle Ford's notes in the attic. And one of them had a picture of you. He somehow made it downstairs, clutching his head and calling my name before he just...snapped. Shattered. Broke into a thousand pieces and crumbled like sand onto the floor." Her expression was full of pain, as if she were seeing the scene all over again.

"And then you." Her gaze met Bill's again, and the sadness contained therein making his heart ache. "It was like a flip had been switched. We ran to Dipper's side and you were crying out his name, trying to get him to wake up. You held him to your chest and rocked him back and forth, whispering that you loved him over and over. And then you just stopped. You stood up and walked away wearing this, this..." She trailed, shaking her head, "blank expression. I thought you just couldn't handle it."

"Then reality started breaking apart. It was just like back then. Just like four years ago. Chaos. Madness. Nightmares everywhere. And at the center of it all a single man, laughing out manically as tears streamed down his cheeks." Mabel stopped, reaching up to grip her sweater as if the wooly fabric could somehow protect her from the memories in her head, the pain in her heart. "You were gone, Dip..." She broke of, voice cracking as she shook her head.

"I was all alone. I was left all alone. So I made a deal."

Up until that point Bill had been completely silent, his mind a chaotic mess of emotions. Pain, sadness, sympathy, anger. All of these things bubbled up in his chest, threatening to choke the very air from his lungs.

But it was at the mention of a deal that caused dread to wiggle into the mix.

"No.Kid, What did you do?" The brunette said nothing, head turned to the side as tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks. Bill stepped forward, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Shooting Star, what did you do!" Bill demanded, and her meek gaze met his.

"I got you both back."

************************

"No, no, no, no." Bill stumbled away, pure unadulterated horror filling him up and flowing over. It all made sense now. The reason why the barrier around Dipper's memories was so weak. The reason why Bill was slowly regaining his powers in spite of the fact that that same barrier was still intact.

A second deal. A second set of memories. A second layer of reality tacked on and slowly peeling away to reveal the gruesome truth.

"What was the agreement?" He asked. "The exact words, Shooting Star. Everything."

"I can't." she shook her head. "I can't."

"Mabel. Tell me." Bill was practically shouting at this point. Mabel looked up at him with teary eyes.

"At that time, you, you still r,remembered what it felt like. What it f,felt like to love." She stuttered. "S, so you took his body and froze it in time, hoping to preserve his life. But his mind..." A soft cry escaped her throat. "His mind was so broken even you couldn't fix it."

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. He could almost feel it, the memory of what that moment had been like seemed to buzz under his skin, melded into his very bones. The pain and frustration of it all brought tears to his eyes.

"You wanted him back. You wanted him whole again. So you agreed to reset time, just like you did back then. And in return, if Dipper broke again, I would take his place."She came to a shaking stop, hiccupping as the tears started full force. Bill stared at Mabel as she fell to her knees, weeping bitterly into her hands.

He'd reset time. He'd bound Dipper's mind to his twin's, so that was when the seal broke she was the one who would bear the consequences

Dipper would never forgive him.

Hell, Bill wasn't even sure if he could forgive himself.

Stepping forward, Bill knelt at Mabel's side, placing his and on her head and ruffling her hair fondly.

"You're strong, shooting star. Holding all of this in by yourself." Bill murmured. Mabel sniffed, looking up at the blonde. "For everything you've done: Thank you." Bill gave her a smile, before getting back to his feet.

"Geez. I really just can't stop causing trouble for you Pines'." He stretched his arms over his head until his back popped. The sun was now completely over the horizon, and everything was all light and pastels and soft wispy clouds. Bill thought of Dipper's face, the way the golden morning glow would pool against his features – getting lost in that mop of bed hair.

"Hey Shooting Star?" Bill asked, raising his head to the heavens and closing his eyes - inhaling the heavy scent of earth and pine.

"Yes?" she hiccuped.

"Get Pine Tree out of this town and back where he belongs. He'll probably be sad for a while. Broody. But he's got you, so I'm sure it won't last long." Bill breathed out a long sigh. "Just, every morning, give him a smile for me, okay?" He opened his eyes, beginning to walk back towards the shack. There was the muffled sound of crying, before Mabel managed to respond.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY PLOT TWIST!  
> haha, did you see it coming? I didn't.  
> Okay, maybe a little bitXD  
> Sorry for the short chapter, and get ready, because this is the beginning of the end!  
> See you next chapter!


	17. What was Once Lost

That morning, as Dipper rolled over and buried his face into the pillow, releasing a long contented sigh, he was actually prepared to wake up beside a sleepy Bill.

But for the second day in a row, he found the bed empty.

An aching pang slipped through Dipper’s chest, but he quickly pushed it away, yawning and slipping into a pair of boxers before heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Bill was probably downstairs having the talk with Mabel he’d mentioned yesterday. The two would be sitting on the couch, bowels of cereal in their laps as Bill was forced to sit through one of the cartoons Mabel loved so much.

Dipper smiled at the thought, testing to make sure the water was hot before getting in.

The streams of water felt heavenly against his aching body. But it was a good ache, and he smiled as he scrubbed his limbs, remembering how sweet and sexy and wonderful Bill had been.

Dipper felt happy.

Dipper felt heavenly.

He couldn’t wait to go downstairs and sit with Bill and his family.

Tying a towel around his waist he walked back to his room and quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a tee before thumping down the stairs. He checked the living room first, but didn’t see neither Bill nor Mabel.

The same went for the kitchen.

Panic gnawed at Dipper’s gut but immediately vanished when he saw a spot of Bright blue heading towards the shack through the trees.

Jogging out the door, Dipper excitedly called out to his sister.

“Mabel!”

She looked up, eyes a red puffy mess, cheeks streaked with dried tears.

She’d been crying.

“Oh my god, Mabel, what’s wrong?” Dipper leapt off the porch, running towards his twin and wrapping his arms around her frail form. She felt tired…weak.

“Dipper, I, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Her body began to shake and Dipper pulled her closer, gently patting her head.

“Mabes, what’s wrong? There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Dipper murmured. For a moment he was terrified something had happened between Mabel and Bill, but the thought vanished as soon as he had it. His sister wasn’t so easily taken advantage of, and Bill was by no means that type of guy.

Mabel shook her head, pulling away to meet Dipper’s gaze.

“He’s gone Dip. He’s gone.”

Dipper stared at his sister, her words slowly sinking in. Immediately Bill’s words from yesterday flashed through his mind, but he shook his head. No, they’d fixed that. Bill wouldn’t leave him, right? Especially not after…

“You don’t mean…” His sister’s look stopped him dead in his tracks.

“He’s gone…” Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper, burying her forehead against her twin’s chest as her shoulders shook softly. Dipper returned the gesture, though his limbs were slowly losing energy.

This didn’t make any sense.

Bill had left him?

He was gone?

Tears burned at Dipper’s eyes, but he forced them back, swallowing the anguish rising in his throat and putting a comforting arm around his sister’s shoulders.

“Come on, let’s go inside.” Dipper said softly, and Mabel nodded, letting her brother guide her back into the shack.

“Dipper, let’s just go home.” She whispered as they passed by through the door.

“Okay.” Dipper conceded. “Let’s go home.”

**********************

Dipper spent the next day and a half constantly helping out at the shop. Stan had taken notice of his strange behavior, but still hadn’t said anything.

And Mabel, well, she too remained quiet. But her silence was likely more painful that Dipper than anything because he would often catch her looking at him with pity, a mixture of sadness and guilt in her eyes.

He hated it.

He hated that she knew. He hated that of all people Bill had told her he was leaving, and that made Dipper furious. He could handle the fact that Bill had left him without a single word. But the fact that he got Mabel caught up in all of this was more than the brunette could bear. Because every sympathetic look was a reminder of his sister weeping in his arms that morning.

It didn’t help that Mabel had caught him crying. He didn’t do it often, and when he did he would grind his teeth together and force back the tears and yell at himself for being such an idiot and why on earth had he fallen for Bill in the first place?

Mabel had walked in, and the moment she caught sight of Dipper, sitting on his bed, hunched over and head in his hands she’d wrapped her twin in her arms and gently patted his head as cried.

“Oh Dipper…” she’d whispered, shaking her head.

He kept busy at night, too, choosing to remain in the kitchen reading or watching t.v. He couldn’t sleep in that room anymore, he couldn’t sleep at all. Every time he closed his eyes he had terrifying nightmares, just like before. Only now they were much, much worse.

So, after nearly forty – eight hours of being awake and probably more energy drinks than was good for him Mabel and Dipper were loading their bags into the trunk of their little red car. It was evening by the time they were ready, they’d eaten a dinner of takeout Chinese together as they sat in the living room watching old reruns of t.v. shows. Mabel had even made Mabel juice, nearly coercing her sleepy brother into drinking some.

But all too soon the sun was beginning to set, lighting the sky with a bright florescent pink that reminded Mabel of plastic lawn flamingos. It was time for them to leave.

Standing outside beneath the darkening sky the twins prepared to wish Stan goodbye. The older man looked…tired. Dipper hadn’t noticed it before, but it seemed like he hadn’t been getting enough sleep.

Well, at least that made two of them.

“Bye Grunkle Stan.” Mabel said, leaping on their Grunkle and pulling him into a hug. He laughed, rubbing her head fondly.

“See ya later, kiddo.” Stan murmured, before turning his gaze to Dipper.

“Take care of yourself, okay? And, uh…” He trailed as Mabel pulled away, rubbing the back of his head nervously, “don’t get too hung up on it.”

Oh god, Dipper did not want to talk about this right now. Stan’s worrying about him was nice and all but…

Dipper did not want to think about Bill until he was back home, far away from Gravity Falls and the potential to run into the blonde again.

He needed space, and time to think. And he didn’t have them here. He had Grunkle Stan worrying about him from afar and Mabel worrying about him at his side. It was too much to handle.

“Yeah.” Dipper chuckled, shaking his head. “Thanks Grunkle Stan.” He and Mabel piled into the car, giving their Grunkle one final wave before they were pulling out onto the road and heading home. Dipper gazed out the window, watching the trees pass by as he let his mind wander.

He thought of his home, of his family, of his past. He thought of his grand plan to return to Gravity Falls in secret and uncover his lost memories. He thought of how frustrating it was when he was getting nowhere, his mind still a blank canvas waiting to be refiled with his childhood. Hos lost summer.

He also thought about how he’d eventually learned to stop caring. Meeting Bill, falling for Bill, it had been unexpected, shocking, and wonderful. He’d made Dipper feel light, full of energy.

Happy.

And eventually Dipper had stopped caring about his past because he was just so taken in by the present and all the wonderful things he’d just been ignoring believing that what he’d forgotten was more important.

Despite everything had happened, Dipper couldn’t hate Bill. He couldn’t despise him, and he didn’t regret meeting him.

In fact, Dipper was almost grateful. He was able to move on now…

Well, as soon as he moved on from Bill that is.

“Hey, Dipper?” Mabel’s voice drew him from his thoughts, and he glanced over at his twin, whose gaze was transfixed on the road. They had entered town, and it seemed like she was stopping to get gas.

“You know, he really cared about you, right?” Mabel asked. Dipper sighed. Mabel had said this over and over again that morning.

He does love you Dip. Please don’t hate him. Please.

Its part of why he’d been so sad. Because honestly, he didn’t know if she was right. And he also knew that either way, it didn’t matter.

Whether or not Bill had loved Dipper, Dipper knew that his feelings for the blonde were real. Painfully, miraculously real.

Dipper had fallen. Hard.

So what if Bill had lead him on? At least Dipper had gotten something out of it: a new set of wonderful and painful summer memories to make up for the ones he’d lost.

“Yeah Mabes, I know.”

They pulled into a gas station, Mabel pausing after she opened her door to throw something at Dipper.

It was a wad of bills.

“Courtesy of Grunkle Stan. Mind going inside and grabbing some snacks bro-bro?” She asked with one of her signature smiles. Dipper snorted, running a hand over his face. This roundabout way of affection was so like his Grunkle.

“Yeah. I could use like, two more red bulls at least.” Dipper opened his own door and the two got out, Mabel making a face at him over the roof of the car.

“Seriously, ew. I have no idea how you drink those nasty things. They taste like evil.” She stated, making her away around the front. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Probably because all of that Mabel juice has ruined your taste buds.” He retorted, earning a playful smack on his arm from his twin.

“You scoundrel! Mabel juice is happiness in a cup! Red bull holds nothing too its almighty power!”

Dipper snorted. He couldn’t argue with that logic.

Or lack thereof.

Stepping into the gas station, he made a beeline straight for the energy drinks, stopping only long enough to grab a chocolate bar for himself and some of those disgusting strawberry and coconut hostess cakes for Mabel.

Seriously, his sister had one messed up sense of taste.

Humming softly to himself, Dipper gathered his items and checked out before making his way back out the door. He pulled out one of his drinks, popping it open only to have the clear liquid spray all over his shirt front.

“Shit!” Dipper held the dripping can away from him, chucking it in the trashcan.

Just his luck.

“Here.” The person behind the counter held out a set of keys. “Bathroom’s around back.”

Dipper took them gratefully, muttering curses as he exited through the back door of the ancient building.

“Excuse me, are you Dipper Pines?” A smooth southern voice called from his left. Dipper turned at the sound of his name, though the voice was unfamiliar.

“Um, yes?” Dipper offered as his eyes steeled in on a young man with strangely white hair and a wide smile on his lips.

“My, my! It has been quite some time, hasn’t it?” The other man asked, taking a step forward.

“Do I, know you?” Dipper asked, brows furrowing. Was this someone from his past?

“Of course you did! Name’s Gideon Gleeful. I used to be good…friends with your sister.” He stated, holding out a hand. Dipper took it reluctantly. Mabel had always had a unique taste in people, and he could definitely see the person standing before him as being one of her friends.

It didn’t helped that Mabel didn’t talk at all about their past in Gravity Falls, or he might actually have some idea how to talk to this person.

“Nice to meet you, I guess.” Dipper was thankful when Gideon released his hand. He did not like this guy. Not one bit.

“Now, now Dipper. Now is not the time to be acting all shy. Why don’t we chat a little, catch up?” Another step forward and Dipper felt like snakes were slithering across his skin. Screw cleaning himself off, he did not want to deal with this guy.

“I’m good, thanks. Nice seeing you again though.” Dipper spun, prepared to make his escape when Gideon’s words stopped him dead in his tracks.

“So I guess that means you won’t be wanting this back, right?”

He probably should have continued walking.

But he didn’t.

Instead he turned to see Gideon holding out a worn leather journal with a golden face plate shaped like a hand with a large number three written across its surface.

For some reason, the hand had six fingers.

“This…is mine?” He asked. A hum of energy raced through the back of Dipper’s mind like a thousand little electric sparks. He knew this item. But how? From where? It felt…important.

“Of course it is? See?” Gideon opened to one of the later pages, displaying what was clearly Dipper’s handwriting. His heart leapt. He reached out and took the book from Gideon, flicking through the pages.

Gnomes. Zombies. Unicorns.

He knew this. He knew all of this.

He froze when he flicked to a particular page, his eyes landing on the blackened image of a triangle with a single eye.

A surge of pain greater than anything he’d ever experienced before made him drop the book, curling in on himself and releasing a long scream.

That’s when the floodgates opened.

That’s when Dipper remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry, I'm a butt, I know. I have just had killer writers block with this fic. And even though I've written more, I just don't feel like it is good enough! Blargh...  
> But, I should finish it, and I really do intend to give you an ending! So I ill continue to update this month, I promise!


	18. Can Never Be Returned

The memories consumed his mind – a million moments flashing through his mind like photographs.

No, it was more than that. It was like living that summer all over again.

He could smell the damp forest air, could feel the leather binding of the journal in his hands. He was running from gnomes, battling zombies, outsmarting wizards…

Joy, pain, sorrow, fear – everything, everything, and each moment shot through him like lightening, filling up the whole he’d born for so long.

It was…amazing, wonderful, exciting – like something out of a story. Only Dipper had lived every moment of it. Every grand, impossible moment. An entire summer…

Then he remembered the final battle, where he’d cast the spell that had sealed weirdmaggedon within his mind along with everything related to the demon that had caused it.

Everything including his Grunkle Ford…

And then a single thought clicked into place, rising above the flood and filling Dipper with horror.

“Bill Cipher.” He spoke, the name falling off his tongue in a strange way – different than it had before.

Oh god.

Bill, Bill Cipher. He was human! Or was he? And Dipper had… Oh god, Dipper had actually…

“Someone, call an ambulance!” A shout pulled Dipper from his thoughts, and he blinked, a sudden realization of what exactly his knew memories entailed hitting him like a train.

Because if he had remembered, there was no way he could be standing there- perfectly sane- right now.

Unless…

Despite the throbbing pain still echoing through his head, Dipper forced his body to stand, moving around the side of the gas station – his eyes immediately settling on the large crowd that had formed around he and Mabel’s car. Dipper rushed forward, fear surging through him like a shot - pushing through the crowed of bodies until he saw the limp form of his sister’s body on the ground.

“Mabel!” Dipper broke through, falling to his twin’s side and lifting her to him. She didn’t respond, her skin cool and clammy to the touch.

But at least she was still breathing.

“No, no, no. This can’t be happening.” Dipper cried, drawing back to look at his sister’s face. He reached up to gently brush her dark hair from her face, hands trembling. “It was supposed to be me.” He whimpered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It was supposed to be me.”

A large gust of wind blew past them, and the sky overhead darkening with clouds. The people around them began to murmur, turning their heads up to the oncoming storm and pointing at the strangely colored nebula.

Little did they know that things were about to get much, much worse.

The ambulance appeared moments later, paramedics pulling Mabel away from a reluctant Dipper, who held his sister’s hand as they lifted her onto a stretcher and followed anxiously behind as they moved her into the vehicle.

“You coming kid?” One of the men asked, and Dipper forced his eyes away from Mabel’s still form to shake his head. If he was right, following her wouldn’t do any good.

He had to save her.

He had to…

The back of the ambulance closed, the vehicle driving away with a wail of its sirens. Dipper watched it until it was out of sight, taking a few breaths to calm himself. Above the sky began to rumble, and static seemed to spark the air – making the hairs on his arm stand on end. It was just like that day, just like the first time.

Except this time Dipper would put it all to an end. This time Dipper would protect his family. This time, Dipper wouldn’t fall for the lies.

“Get ready, Bill Cipher.” Dipper spit, turning his eyes upward.

This time, he was going to take Bill Cipher down, even if it killed him.

*****************

Bill felt the shift as soon as it happened. Suddenly the entire atmosphere seemed to spark, the potential building and building before shattering - making way for the raging chaos underneath. The force was enough to nearly knock him off his feet, and the blonde was left grasping at the counter top.

Things were about to get very, very bad.

Shirking off his apron, Bill rushed out of the kitchen. In the main area of the diner the customers were staring out the windows, gazing at the strange storm forming outside.

“Bill. Where are you going?” Lazy Susan called after him, but Bill ignored her, opening the door only to be hit with another wave of energy like a punch to his gut.

“Ugh.” He doubled over, gripping at his stomach and trying to hold back the urge to retch. It wouldn’t be long now – the dimensions were starting to mix together.

He had to get to Pine Tree and Shooting Star by then.

Oh god, shooting star. He couldn’t sense her anymore. Of course, he couldn’t sense them the moment they left town – what little bit of power he’d regained wasn’t strong enough.

Damn it all.

Gritting his teeth Bill began to run towards the edge of town, praying that he’d eventually be able to sense the pair. As he ran, the world around him continued to darken, the air growing heavier. The only light was the increasingly common flashes of lightning – so strong they shook the entire earth with each brilliant burning strike.

Pine tree, shooting star…

His legs stammered, causing him to trip and fall, skinning his palms and banging his knees against the hard earth. There was another wave of magic, and something warm and metallic hit Bill’s lips.

Blood.

Wincing, Bill pushed to his feet, wiping his bloody nose with his sleeve and continuing to run. Everything hurt, his lungs were on fire…

But he kept pushing forward – a single thought on his mind:

He had to save Dipper and Mabel.

He had to protect Dipper.

He had to…

In the distance, he felt the flickering of a familiar aura.

Dipper.

Thank god.

Within a few moments he saw a familiar red car driving towards him. Anxious to see the brunette, Bill waved desperately at the vehicle until it pulled over to the side of the road. The door opened to reveal a face Bill thought he would never see again. Relief flooded him, making his already weak body tremble.

“Pine tree.” Bill breathed, taking a step forward. Then another. And another. He wrapped his arms around Dipper, forcing back the tears.

He was alive. He was whole. He was okay…

Dipper remained silent for a moment before pulling away an gazing directly into Bill’s eyes.

Then, in a single, swift movement he punched the blonde.

**********************

God had that felt good. Bill stumbled back, eyes wide as he gripped at his jaw, gazing at Dipper with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“Bring her back.” Dipper spit, gaze burning straight through the blonde.

“Dipper.” Bill murmured, stepping towards the other man. Dipper flinched away, a look of disgust twisting his face.

“Stay away from me, you filthy fucking demon.” Dipper hissed, his words like daggers. “Tell me how to save Mabel.”

“You don’t remember, do you?” Bill asked softly, gazing at the hatred seeping off of Dipper’s features. The brunette looked at Bill in confusion before his face hardened.

“Oh, I remember. I remember everything. I remember Gideon ordering you to go into Stan’s mind. I remember making a deal with you only to have you trick me into letting you possess my body and almost kill me in the process. I remember how you took advantage of Mabel’s emotions and locked her away in a prison. I remember how I in turn locked you away with the rest of the rift in my own mind – only to find that somehow or other you managed to escape and take on a human form.” As Dipper seethed, he strode forward, taking Bill’s collar in his fists. “I remember you lying to me, and manipulating me into… I actually thought I…” Pain clear in his eyes, Dipper pushed Bill away, making the blonde stumble and fall to the ground. Bill winced on impact – he was already pretty beat up as is – but the pain was nothing compared to the aching in his heart.

Dipper had remembered, but he still hadn’t remembered everything.

And truth be told, neither had Bill.

Because somewhere deep within them, two years’ worth of memories were buried away – locked up by Shooting Star in order to protect Dipper and Bill.

Memories along with the power Bill would need to save both the twins and the world.

“Dipper, please, you don’t…” Bill trailed, and Dipper snapped his searing brown gaze to him, a manic smile forming on his lips.

“I don’t what, Bill? I don’t understand? You are the one who doesn’t fucking understand Bill Cipher. This…” He gestured up at the balmy sky, which crackled with lightening, swirling ominously overhead, “Is all your fault. And now Mabel…” He broke off, voice breaking. “You help me bring her back, or I swear to god I will kill you. I’ll make it so you can never come back.”

Bill - still on the ground - stared up at the boy, each word like a small cut to his flesh. He couldn’t recall the details, exactly, of the time they had been together. But he could remember the feeling – like the life they had lived was etched into his skin. He remembered loving Dipper – loving him absolutely. He remembered the warmth of Dipper’s smile, the sting of Dipper’s sadness. And now, looking at the murderous look in the boy’s eyes, his heart twisted with a sense of betrayal.

But at the same time, what Dipper said was true. This was all Bill’s fault, and he was going to fix it.

“I can’t.” Bill stated, letting all emotion fall from his face. Dipper glared at him, gritting his teeth.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I can’t help you. At least, not as I am. Like you said, I’m human now, Dipper. Have been for nearly four years. And as a human I have no powers.” He said solemnly.

“Don’t bullshit me Cipher. Your powers should have been released at the same time I regained my memories.” Dipper hissed with such ferocity that Bill winced. Stepping back, the blonde released a long sigh.

“There’s a lot more to this than you realize, Pine Tree. How do you think Mabel ended up like she did? Another deal, another set of rules.” As Bill spoke Dipper hissed, stepping forward and swinging at the blonde. This time, though, Bill was expecting it and side stepped the attack.

“You made a deal with my sister?” Dipper shouted, brown eyes burning with fury.

“Dipper, please…” Bill trailed, and the brunette huffed.

“Cut the crap Cipher. I’m done with your lies.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gazed at Bill. “Now tell me, how exactly are we supposed to get your powers back?”


	19. Love you, Hate You

God had that felt good. Bill stumbled back, eyes wide as he gripped at his jaw, gazing at Dipper with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“Bring her back.” Dipper spit, gaze burning straight through the blonde.

“Dipper.” Bill murmured, stepping towards the other man. Dipper flinched away, a look of disgust twisting his face.

“Stay away from me, you filthy fucking demon.” Dipper hissed, his words like daggers. “Tell me how to save Mabel.”

“You don’t remember, do you?” Bill asked softly, gazing at the hatred seeping off of Dipper’s features. The brunette looked at Bill in confusion before his face hardened.

“Oh, I remember. I remember everything. I remember Gideon ordering you to go into Stan’s mind. I remember making a deal with you only to have you trick me into letting you possess my body and almost kill me in the process. I remember how you took advantage of Mabel’s emotions and locked her away in a prison. I remember how I in turn locked you away with the rest of the rift in my own mind – only to find that somehow or other you managed to escape and take on a human form.” As Dipper seethed, he strode forward, taking Bill’s collar in his fists. “I remember you lying to me, and manipulating me into… I actually thought I…” Pain clear in his eyes, Dipper pushed Bill away, making the blonde stumble and fall to the ground. Bill winced on impact – he was already pretty beat up as is – but the pain was nothing compared to the aching in his heart.

Dipper had remembered, but he still hadn’t remembered everything.

And truth be told, neither had Bill.

Because somewhere deep within them, two years’ worth of memories were buried away – locked up by Shooting Star in order to protect Dipper and Bill.

Memories along with the power Bill would need to save both the twins and the world.

“Dipper, please, you don’t…” Bill trailed, and Dipper snapped his searing brown gaze to him, a manic smile forming on his lips.

“I don’t what, Bill? I don’t understand? You are the one who doesn’t fucking understand Bill Cipher. This…” He gestured up at the balmy sky, which crackled with lightening, swirling ominously overhead, “Is all your fault. And now Mabel…” He broke off, voice breaking. “You help me bring her back, or I swear to god I will kill you. I’ll make it so you can never come back.”

Bill - still on the ground - stared up at the boy, each word like a small cut to his flesh. He couldn’t recall the details, exactly, of the time they had been together. But he could remember the feeling – like the life they had lived was etched into his skin. He remembered loving Dipper – loving him absolutely. He remembered the warmth of Dipper’s smile, the sting of Dipper’s sadness. And now, looking at the murderous look in the boy’s eyes, his heart twisted with a sense of betrayal.

But at the same time, what Dipper said was true. This was all Bill’s fault, and he was going to fix it.

“I can’t.” Bill stated, letting all emotion fall from his face. Dipper glared at him, gritting his teeth.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I can’t help you. At least, not as I am. Like you said, I’m human now, Dipper. Have been for nearly four years. And as a human I have no powers.” He said solemnly.

“Don’t bullshit me Cipher. Your powers should have been released at the same time I regained my memories.” Dipper hissed with such ferocity that Bill winced. Stepping back, the blonde released a long sigh.

“There’s a lot more to this than you realize, Pine Tree. How do you think Mabel ended up like she did? Another deal, another set of rules.” As Bill spoke Dipper hissed, stepping forward and swinging at the blonde. This time, though, Bill was expecting it and side stepped the attack.

“You made a deal with my sister?” Dipper shouted, brown eyes burning with fury.

“Dipper, please…” Bill trailed, and the brunette huffed.

“Cut the crap Cipher. I’m done with your lies.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gazed at Bill. “Now tell me, how exactly are we supposed to get your powers back?”

**************

Bill explained the basic context behind his second deal with Mabel – something about putting the backlash of the spell on herself in return for Bill resetting time. He got a distinct feeling the other man was leaving something out, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He wanted to save Mabel – that’s all that mattered now.

“So you are going to put me to sleep and I’m going to enter your mindscape.” Dipper summarized once Bill was finished explaining. The blonde nodded, a sad smile forming on his lips.

“I made it impossible for either of us to retrieve these memories separately. The spell can only be broken by you, and the source is in my mind.” Bill added.

“I thought you didn’t have any powers.” Dipper grit, trying to ignore the flicker of guilt that appeared in his gut whenever he looked upon Bill. He hated how, even after all that happened, a part of him still liked the other man.

Which is why Dipper had to keep reminding himself that the person standing before him wasn’t a man, but a monster.

“Only a little bit. Small things I regained after the previous spell began to shatter.” Bill stated, and Dipper sighed.

His spell. The one that got them into this whole mess in the first place.

“Fine. Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” He said, stepping forward. “Put me to sleep.” Bill paused, looking slightly doubtful.

“Do you… trust me?” He asked, sounding hopeful. Another shot of guilt raced through Dipper, and he swallowed whatever empathy he felt towards the other man.

“Trust? Ha, you don’t need trust when you have nothing to lose.” He responded flatly. Bill smiled darkly, stepping up to Dipper so that they were barely a hairsbreadth apart.

“I guess I deserve that.” He murmured. A pair of blue eyes met a pair of brown ones, stormy with emotion. Dipper’s heart picked up pace, palpitating unbidden within the confines of his chest. His breathing hitched even as he did his best to focus on anything but the warmth emanating from the body in front of him.

“How… how will I know, when I, uh, find what I need?” He spoke, his words coming out barely a murmur despite his best attempts.

“You’ll know when you see it. It’s marked by my magic after all.”

Bill raised a single hand, taking Dipper’s chin in his hand and running his thumb just below the brunette’s lips. Dipper’s mind was too fuzzy to even bother pushing him away, his anger fading into something far sweeter and more gentle. Bill smiled, eyes glinting, that familiarly playful expression making Dipper’s chest ache.

“Good luck, Pine tree.” He whispered, his other hand wrapping around Dipper’s waist. There was a moment of silence, and Dipper was about to speak when Bill released his chin and snapped his fingers. Immediately, the brunette’s mind began to darken, the draw of sleep seeping in from the corners of his mind and making his body sag into Bill’s grip. His eyelids drooped - focusing in on the strange way Bill’s flaxen locks seemed to glow like a halo against the stormy backdrop of the sky - before they fluttered shut completely. “And goodbye…”


End file.
